New Kid On The Block
by LittleMuse31
Summary: TwoBit's cousin Arianna comes to visit him. She meets new friends, a new love, and new eneimes. COMPLETED
1. New Kid On The Block

New Kid On the Block

Arianna's POV

I was biting my nails to calm my nerves down. Thinkng about him and his friends just made me more nervous and excited at the same time. It's my first time going to his neighborhood. Would they treat me as one of them or an outcast...that thought stayed in my mind for a long time. I looked outside my window to keep my mind off of what was coming up ahead, meeting new people wasn't my favorite thing to do. As i passed under a tunnel i was thinking about all the good times i had with my cousin while he visited me in my neighborhood. Everyone liked him, even my gang. They treated him like one of us; a Ryker. The Rykers are from the East side of my town, while we faced the West side scums called the Mongrels. I was in a couple of rumbles before, and i never leave my house without my blade in my pocket. He told me to always carry a blade with me when i walk around his neighborhood because he says that the west side gangs, i think he called them "Socs" or something like that, would jump me at anytime. As the train made a hard break, i noticed that i finally arrived to my stop. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I looked around the train station, hoping to find my cousin as quick as possible, since i hate staying on my lonesome when i have no idea where i am. Then from way behind i heard some yell my name.

"Arianna! Hey, over here!" The voice yelled.

I swirled around and tried to track the person who yelled my name. It sounded familar to me though. I stood still hoping that the person would find me first instead of me running around finding it. Then from behind a crowd of people i saw him! I was so happy to see him again, it's been about a month since the last time i saw his face. I dropped my bag, and pushed through the crowd and when i reached him i gave him a huge bear hug.

"How ya been Keith-- I mean Two-Bit." I almost forgot about his nickname.

"I've been better." He said. I pushed by some people trying to get my bag again.

"So where is your so called gang?" I said looking around trying find a group of people to crowd around us, like how my gang crowed around Two-bit when he came to my neighborhood.

"Some are working and others are just being bums." he said jokingly.

"I wanna meet 'em already!" I said cheerfully.

"You will..soon." We reached his car. I tought to myself, geez even the hoods back in my town had better 'wheels' then this. But being the sweet person that i am, i didn't bother to critize. Two-Bit grabbed my bag and dumped it in the trunck of his car and it landed with a loud _thump!_

I was watching out the window where these weird ape faced kids who were picking on other kids who seemed to have dumped a whole bottle of grease on their hair. I thought to myself, that this place isn't as different as i thought it would be from my town. We finally arrived to a stop. I opened the door and looked around. It seemed pretty quiet at the moment, then i looked ahead and saw two kids playing cards on the porch.

"Hey y'all!" Two-Bit said cheerfully as he got my bag out of the trunck of his car.

"Oh, hey Two-Bit." They froze for a minute and starred at me. "Who's she?" a darked haired boy said taking a long drag on his ciggrette.

"This is my cousin, Arianna. Arianna this is Ponyboy and Johnny" Two-Bit said opening the gate to the house.

"Your cousin! You never told us your family would come and visit..." Ponyboy said

"Well it's nice to me ya" I said looking at the baffled boys.

"Same here" they both said. "You guys wanna a ciggrette?" Johnny asked.

"No thanks" i said

"I'll have one, Johnnycake" Two-Bit pipped up. Johnny tossed him one, and Two-Bit caught it but dropped my bag on the ground.

"I hope you don't have anythin' fragile in there, 'cause we dropped your bag like 10 times already." Two-Bit said laughing at his remark. Ponyboy got up and picked up th bag for me.

I giggled and said "Don't worry, all i got is my clothes in there."

"Hey look who's coming." Johnny said getting up from the porch.

"Hey Dal" Ponyboy and Johnny said in unison.

"Hey, who's this?" a guy from behind me spoke up.

"Oh, hey Dally. This here is my cousin, Arianna." Two-Bit finally lit up his ciggrette. "Arianna, this is Dallas."

I turned around and saw a tall guy with blonde hair standing behind the gate. "Hi" was all i said.

"Hey, baby" He said smoothly. "What brings you 'round here?" he said roughly.

"Came by to visit Two-Bit, what's it to ya..." I said looking straight at him.

Two-Bit interruppted quickly "Let's show Arianna 'round, whatta say?"

"Good idea" Ponyboy said. Two-Bit grabbed my bag from Ponyboy and threw it on the porch. "Let's go" Two-Bit opened the gate and Ponyboy and Johnny followed him out. I stood there for awhile staring at Dally who was starring at me back with is deep blue eyes. I finally moved and ran up to catch up to Two-Bit. I looked back, curious to see what Dally would do, but he was already walking down the other way.


	2. A Gas Station!

A Gas Station!

Arianna's POV

I was walking next to Two-Bit. He was walking a bit fast and so was Pony and Johnny. I tried my best to keep up with them, but i kept getting side-tracked and went slower. I kept starring at the kids that were called greasers, or whatever Two-Bit said his gang was called. They reminded me so much of my gang. I was already getting homesick, but i kept telling myself that i will have a good time.

"Here's our first stop." Two-Bit said.

I took a good look at where we were. My eyes widened, it was a gas station! Why would Two-Bit bring us to a gas station. I thought he was insane, but then two boys who seemed to work there came towards us. They were both wearing a DX shirt and one of them was also wearing a DX cap.

"Hey y'all!" Two-Bit said shaking their hands. "How's business going?"

"It's a slow day today." the boy sighed, "Who's this?" he said looking at me from head to toe. He had jet black hair and it was a bit curly.

"Ponyboy, what'd i tell you 'bout pickin' up pretty broads." the boy with the cap said laughing and scrambled up Ponyboy's hair.

"Quit it Sodapop!" Ponyboy said with a grin on his face.

"This is Arianna, my cousin." Two-Bit said grabbing a beer bottle from inside of his jacket. "That's Sodapop" Two-Bit said pointing towards the boy with the cap, "And that's Steve" he said pointing to the other boy with the jet black hair.

"Geez Two-Bit, you coulda atleast told us your cousin was comin'. I coulda fixed up myself alittle." Soda said reaching to shake my hand.

I smiled and shook his hand. There was someting about Soda that made me wonder if he had a girlfriend. I shoke my head and told myself to come back to reality; of course he's taken. I mean look at him, he has the looks of a movie-star.

"So where you guys headin'?" Steve said wiping his hands on a cloth.

"I'm thinking of taking Arianna to the Nightly Double." Two-Bit said taking another sip from his beer bottle. "You guys wanna join us?"

I jumped alittle. It made me feel good inside if i went somewhere with Soda. I was hoping he would say yes.

"Wish we can, but later on it will get hectic 'round here. Always does." Soda said in dismay.

I felt like i fell in a bottemless pit.

"I'll make sure to stop by your house when the movie's over then." Two-Bit said throwing away the empty beer bottle.

I felt hapy again. Atleast i can see Soda afterwards.

"See you guys later then." Two-Bit said and then started walking the other way. Johnny and Ponyboy said bye too and went to following Two-Bit. I was about to leave when Soda grabbed my arm lightly "You'll be coming with Two-Bit to our house too, won't ya?" he asked curiously. I gave him a smile "Yeah". I noticed he was still holding my arm, I looked at his hand and then he let go. I think i turned red because i felt my face get hot. I didn't want Soda to see me get embarrassed, so I yelled bye to Steve and ran off to catch up to Two-Bit.


	3. You're A Dumbass

You're a Dumbass!

Arianna's POV

We reached the Nightly Double. I searched my pocket for some money, but Two-Bit told me it was his turn to pay. When he came to my town i always payed for him, he felt weird about it but i convinced him that he was a guest and he shouldn't be paying. When we got in we found good seats. I sat next to Ponyboy and Johnny, Two-Bit left for a minute and came back with popcorn and cokes for each of us.

"I'll be back later" Two-Bit said and walked off.

"Where's he goin'? I asked

"Probably goin' to get drunk or somethin'."Ponyboy said eating his popcorn. Ponyboy sounded so casual, as if Two-Bit did that all the time. I guess i still have more to learn about Two-Bit.

The movie was over around 8:00 and Two-Bit still wasn't back. I was alittle upset. We walked out of the Nightly Double and waited for Two-Bit outside. I was about to take a sip outta my coke, when these four guys dressed in white pants and madra shirts came and circled us. It struck me, they're the Socs.

"What's a pretty broad like you, hanging out with these greasers!" he said coming closer to me.

"Hey you asshole, why don't you get lost!" I yelled.

"Feisty...just how i like 'em." one of them mumbled.

I pushed the guy in front of me and cussed at him.

He got back up and grabbed both of my arms and put them behind my back. I thought i was going to have to deal with them on my own, until Ponyboy and Johnny hit the other guys. Ponyboy punched the guy holding my arms, while Johnny was slugging two other guys. I got loose and punched the tar outta the guy who held me. Ponyboy went for the other guy who was helping beat up Johnny. The guy who was fighting me, got a bottle and busted the end. I gulped and tried to watch his every move. I backed up and tried not to trip over the trash laying around, he was pointing the bottle at my face. I stepped on a box of popcorn, then i looked down. That was the stupidest mistake i think i ever did. He forced the bottle on my shoulder and slid it down my arm, i think he was aiming for my face but since i stumbled he missed. I yelped and fell on the ground, I was looking at the blood gushing out from my arm.

"Shit! Look what you did you fucking bastard!" I was flaming with anger. My arm will have slash marks later on. I didn't know what to do, then when he was trying to hit me again Ponyboy and Johnny jumped on him. The other guys i noticed where running to help their friend. One of them hit Johnny on the back really hard that he fell to the ground. Ponyboy held on to the guy with the busted bottle and wouldn't let go.

"Take this you sonofbitch!" The guy hit Ponyboy with the other end of the bottle right on the nose. Atleast the end he hit Pony with wasn't sharp.

"Shit!" Ponyboy fell backwards and stumbled to the floor.

"Johnny! Ponyboy!" I had enough, i reached for my pocket and took out my prized possesion, my black-handled switchblade; it was so special to me because Two-Bit gave it to me before he left my town. I slashed the guy's face and he dropped his bottle which broke into little peices. He was holding his cheek as if it was going to fall off if he let go. Then all of the Socs ran off except for the guy who I slashed. Next thing i knew Two-Bit comes and punches the guy in the stomach. The Soc ran off, guess he couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold myself any longer so i fell to the ground.

Two-Bit ran towards me "Hey you okay,kid?" he said looking worried and trying to stop my arm from bleeding.

I felt so many emotions; sadness, happiness, anger, pain...

Then I chuckled for a second, I wanted to tell Two-Bit so many things at this point. How he should have been there when we got jumped, how much i still don't know about him, how much i loved him and glad i'm the one that got beat up and not him. But all I managed to say was "You're such a dumbass..." Then before i knew in fell in a pit of darkness.


	4. A Ryker's Pride

**Hey People! Finished chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!**

**a/n: I do not own the Outsiders..._damnit_, i wish i did though! Anyway i do own Arianna!**

A Ryker's Pride

**Arianna's POV**

I heard someone around me. My eyes were still closed but i can feel that someone was sitting right next to me. I moaned then i felt someone's hand on mine, i opened my eyes, and didn't see anything familar. I shot up and scanned my surroundings, i in someone's bedroom.

"Where am I?" I said weakly.

"You're in my house." I heard a soft voice say. I looked behind me and i saw Sodapop sitting at the edge of the bed. I looked at my arm, it was bandaged up from my shoulder down to my elbow. How did I get here? Then it hit me "Where's Two-Bit, and Ponyboy, and Johnny! Are they okay!" I was getting jumpy.

"Calm down. They're okay." he said softly.

Then Two-Bit came rushing into the room, i guess i was talking pretty loud. "Arianna! Thank God you're okay! Two-Bit hugged me and i noticed he had a black eye.

"Hey Two-Bit, how'd you get that black eye? That Soc didn't punch you..." I asked.

"I got punched from some other guy." He said rubbing my arm that was wrapped up. "You got beat up pretty bad. I'm so sorry i wasn't there." He said, he did sound sorry. I felt upset, i didn't mean to make him worry.

"Hey, how's Pony and Johnny doin'?" I asked scanning the room.

"They're asleep." Sodapop said

"Asleep! What! It ain't late! It's just 8 o'clock---" Then i looked at the clock it was 2 A.M. "Hehe like i said, it ain't late." i said sarcastically with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, kid. You've been unconsicence for quite awhile. But i'm glad you're okay. You got me worried stiff." Two-Bit said laying down on the bed shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled but Two-Bit fell into a deep sleep before he heard me. My eyelids got heavier and heavier and by the time i knew it i was also sound asleep.

I woke up to the noise of birds chirping. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I saw Two-Bit laying on the floor still asleep. I'm guessing he fell off the bed when he was sleeping. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, i got dressed and went to the kitchen. When i stepped into the kitchen i saw this guy cooking breakfast. He was tall and broad., and did he have muscles...

"Hi there" He said.

"Umm hi. Sorry to intrude." I was so embarrssed. Nobody told me there was someone else living here. Especially one that i never me yet.

"My name is Darrel. I'm Sodapop and Ponyboy's older brother." he said. I didn't even know Soda and Ponyboy were related! Well...they did look alike a bit. But damn i must be slow if i didn't know they were related!

"Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand "My name is Arianna." Even though i never met him before i still should be polite. He shook my hand and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me while cracking an egg.

"Yeah, alittle" I heard my stomach rumble and i went to the living room to see how Pony and Johnny were doing. Ponyboy and Johnny were both sleeping on the same couch, and Sodapop was asleep on an armchair. Then i heard someone say "Hey y'all!" I turned and saw Steve coming through the door.

"Hey Steve" i said cheerfully.

"How you feeling? Heard you got beat up by some Socs." He said going into the kitchen and coming back with a peice of chocolate cake in his hand.

"Don't worry about those Socs, 'cause I'm gonna make it my business to beat up the Soc who did that to you." I recongized the voice, it was Dally. I turned around and saw Dally sitting on the couch's arm.

"Hey Dally" I said and then turned around to face Steve. Dally got up and stood in front of me, examning my arm. He grabbed my arm and rubbed it softy, I looked at him and he smiled at me. I knew he was just trying to make me like him and i couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Thanks, but i could get that Soc back myself. Like how my gang use to say; Pay back's a bitch." I turned the other cheek.

"Your gang? What was it called?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'm part of the Rykers." i said heading towards the kitchen for a peice of chocolate cake.

"Why is your gang called the Rykers?" Steve kept asking me.

"Every member in the gang has gone atleast once to the Rykers jail house back in my town. And so they prefer to call us that."

"You went to jail!" Dally said sounding interested.

"Yep. I got mad at my parents and I decicded to rob a quick mart. It sure is a stupid way to let off steam, huh." I said looking down at my feet.

"Hey guys" Soda yawned. "Hey Ari, how you feeling?" Soda said scratching his cest.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine." I said getting irratated.

"Come on Soda, go take a shower and get ready for work." Darry said coming from the kicthen.

I was thinking about all that happend last night, that Soc who cut me up will be of no use to his gang when i'm done with him..." I mumbled to myself.

**Plz comment! Tank Coo**


	5. I Guess I Ain't The Only Arrival

_'Kay people, chapter 5 is done!_

**a/n: I own Arianna. And SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Nichole!**

**I Guess I Ain't The Only Arrival**

**Arianna's POV**

I sat on the couch watching everyone running around the house. Well actually, I mean Soda running around the house. He was trying to find his DX shirt and his jeans. I'm guessing Soda isn't good at finding things. It was sorta amusing 'cause he was running around with only his towel on. I started to look around the living room, maybe Soda left it around here.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed at something that Dally was sitting on.

"What's what?" Dally said looking at what i was pointing at. "Soda your shirt." he said reaching for the shirt.

Soda came running into the living room so fast that his towl fell off. But just my luck, Steve was there in time to cover him; so no one saw anything. _damnit!_

"Thanks for keeping my shirt warm, Dally..." Soda said taking the shirt and running into his room. I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing a bit hard 'cause next thing i know someone is tapping my shoulder from behind.

"Hey, can you keep it down." Ponyboy said while yawning.

"Sorry Pony" i giggled. "Well it's about time you woke up anyway. It's 8 in the morning." I said trying to talk seriously

"Yeah, but if you stay up at 1:30 A.M worrying about your friend, you get pretty tired later on." He said shaking Johnny for him to get up too.

I was touched. I just met Ponyboy and he already considered me as one of his friends! "Aww Pony!" i hugged him and then hugged Johnny even though he was half asleep.

" 'Morning y'all" Johnny said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey John, you slept late too?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, makin' sure Arianna would be okay." Johnny said getting up from the couch.

"I feel loved!" i said sounding conceited.

"Alright guys, we'll be back later." Darry said leaving the house.

"Bye you guys" Steve said leaving the house right behind Darry.

"Yeah, come by the gas station when you can." Soda said to me before he left with Steve and Darry.

So it was only me, Pony, Johnny, and Dally in the living room. Oh yeah, and my lazy ass cousin knocked out in Soda's room. It was quiet for a minute, then i got up from the couch. "What we doin' today?" I asked.

"Not sure. We'll figure it out later." Ponyboy said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll be back later. Gonna go home for a minute." Johnny said

"Why do you wanna go home?" Dally asked.

"Well you know how my parents get into raging fights. I wanna see if everythin' is alright."

" 'kay. But meet us back here 'kay?" Ponyboy said heading towards the bathroom

"Alright. Bye"

So now it was me and Dally alone in the living room. I felt really uncomfortable, he kept looking at me. He was about to reach for my hand, 'till i shot up.

"I'm gonna wake up Two-Bit. I don't care if he's tired!" i said walking into Soda's room. I saw Two-Bit laying on Soda's bed this time, i guess Soda must've lifted him up there. Next thing you know there is a loud _yelp. _I jumped on Two-Bit stomach, i didn't know what else to do.

"Damn Ari, you know your not light-weighted anymore." Two-Bit said chuckling.

I took that as an insult, he's trying to say i gained weight! I jumped on his stomach again, he then got up and i got him in a head lock.

"Hollar uncle!" I yelled.

"no..." he tried grasping for breath.

"Just say it!"

"No!"

I got bored so i let him go. "Let's do something, I'm bored."

"Let's go get something to eat then." he said

"Sounds kool to me. C'mon" I said running into the living room. "Dal, Pony, c'mon let's get somethin' to eat!" I said jumping around the room.

"Go out...we got food here." Ponyboy said pointing towards the cooler.

"Geez Pony, you sure sucked out all the fun in that." i said drooping onto the couch.

"C'mon Ponyboy. It'll be fun." Two-Bit said putting on his leather jacket. "I'm buyin'"

"Fine, but let's go pick up Johnny on the way." Ponyboy said

I shot up "Alright! Let's go!" I was the first one out the door. Once we were all out i was practically running towards Johnny house. I didn't even know where he lived, but i guess i was going the right way 'cause they were following me. I looked back making sure they were still behind, they were yelling something at me but I couldn't hear them. Then suddenly i knocked into someone.

"Shit!" i thought it was a Soc. I wasn't in the mood to face another Soc. It turned out to be a girl. I looked at her, she looked familar.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking ahead." I said helping her up.

"It's 'kay, i wasn't payin' attention either." she said dusting the dirt off of her.

"Nichole!" i heard Ponyboy yell. i turned and they were all behind me. "Who's Nichole?" I asked

"I am" the girl said. Ponyboy then went in front of her. "It's been awhile. How've been?" he asked

"Hey Nichole, long time no see." Dally's face lit up.

"Hey Dally!" she hugged him "Well you havent changed a bit."

"Yeah in 3 months you don't really change much, Nikki." Ponyboy chuckling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how do you know each other?" i asked dumbfoundingly.

"Ari, you can't be that slow... it's Ponyboy's cousin." Two-Bit said shaking Nichole's hand.

"Oh no wonder they looked familar." I said looking at her and Pony. "Hi, the name's Arianna. I'm Two-Bit's cousin."

"Oh i never knew Two-Bit had a cousin." she said

"Yeah well i guess he kept me on the down low." i said giving Two-Bit a look that said 'thanks alot for talking about me to your friends'

"Why don't we go see Soda. He'll be happy to see you." Ponyboy asked Nichole.

My eyes widened. Yes! I'm gonna see Soda again! I was so happy, that i had a huge grin on my face. Even Two-Bit noticed 'cause he started smiling when my face lit up.

"And i know someone else who will be happy to see Soda too." Two-Bit said looking at me with a grin.

I felt my face get hot. I was probably as red as a tomatoe. I went ahead of everyone and yelled

"Yeah, umm let's go!"

_**Please Comment THX**_


	6. So We Meet Again

So We Meet Again

Arianna's POV

As we started walking, i was getting all excited. I tried to distract myself so i don't look like a complete fool. Two-Bit was doing his usual thing, drinking some beer. Pony was smoking a weed. I would say the most interesting thing was the little romance between ol' Dally and Nichole. Dally had his arm around her, i thought that was cute. I gave a hand signal to Two-Bit to look, he made it so obvious. He completely turned towards them.

"You two couldn't get anymore closer can ya..." Two-Bit laughed at his remark. I saw Nichole turn a bright red, but Dally couldn't look anymore casual then he did. Guess he didn't care 'bout what people say to him much.

I shook my head and mumbled "Two-Bit..."

Two-Bit decided to change the subject. "You guys know that Ari here, has her own band back at her home town."

"Oh really? What's it called?" Nichole asked turning back to her natural color.

"I don't really know. We just play songs." I said. I don't really like talking about my band. "I'm not really sure we're good, but we play at some gigs to get some money."

"You think you can show 'em a few tunes?" Two-Bit asked curiously.

"Ehh..." i didn't it would be a good idea.

"Aww c'mon. They can't be that bad." Ponyboy said butting in.

"When i went to visit her, she played this song that had to do with her parents. What was it called agian?" Two-Bit said trying to convince to me.

"On The Other Side..."I mumbled. I didn't want Two-Bit talking about my songs. All of them have to do with something that happened to me. Like an experince of some sort.

"Right. That's the one! You should play that." Two-Bit said.

"You got family problems?" Dally asked. "Don't worry you ain't they only one."

I turned away and kept on walking. There's two things i hate talking about to people: My band and my parents. Anyway while we were walking, everyone was quiet until we reached the DX station. I saw Soda from behind. I ran towards him, i was going to jump on his back and surprise him, when i saw three girls talking to him. But they weren't just talking, they were like touching his abbs and his muscles. I guess he was showing them off. I stopped in my tracks, I didn't feel so good anymore.

"Hey Soda! Guess who's here!" Pony yelled.

Soda turned around and saw us standing there. He left the girls and came to us with Steve right behind him.

"Nichole!" Soda gave Nichole a huge bear hug. "How you been? It's so good to see you!" he said joyfully.

"Just wanted to visit my favorite cousin again! I missed this place."

"I see you met Arianna." Soda said smiling at me. I gave him the dirtest look. I was pissed off. If he had a girlfriend i think he would have told me and then i wouldn't be so upset, but he was flirting with three girls! I didn't think that was kool. Soda gave me this look that said 'what's wrong' but i turned away and ignored him.

"Where you guys goin'?" Steve asked cutting the silence between us.

"I gotta git goin'. I'm gonna get even with the guy who did this to my face." Two-Bit said talking seriously for once. I almost forgot he got a black eye last night.

"Be careful Two-Bit. You sure you won't need any help?" I asked sounding a bit worried, even though i souldn't be. He's tuff enough to handle things on his own.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! See you guys later!" Two-Bit walked off.

"So what do we have planned?" Dally asked us

"Hey y'all!" It was Johnny. "I thought you guys would be here."

"Hey JohnnyCake!" Nichole said giving Johnny a hug.

"How's been goin' Nichole. It's been awhile."

"Try 3 months."

"I'm hungry you guys, why don't we get something to eat." Dally said talking out a weed.

We all agreed. Everyone said bye to Soda and Steve, except for me. I only said bye to Steve; i looked at Soda and gave him a pissed off look. He went in front of me "What's wrong Ari?"

"Why don't you go back to your fan club already" I said pointing towards the girls. "They're waitng for you..." Then i just ran passed him. I heard him yell my name, but i didn't bother to look back.

After we got something to eat we started walking around the park. Dally and Nichole were holding hands, Johnny and Ponyboy were talking about something that happened a few weeks ago, and I was just walking in silence; hoping that miraculously Two-Bit would show up. Then there were a like about four greasers walking by across from us.

"Hey, wait here. i gotta go talk to Shepard 'bout somethin'." Dally said and then went towards the other greasers.

"Who's Shepard?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Tim Shepard is a greaser. He's the leader of the Tim Shepard and Co. gang." Ponyboy said

"Wow, what a creative name..." i said sacrastically.

Nichole chuckled "That's what i said too."

"Guess great minds think alike." I stared at the guy talking to Dally. I guess that's Shepard. Then i heard somone honking on the other side of the park. We went to see who it was. It was a Red Mustang. And then my favorite people were in it...the Socs.

"What they want?" I said apparently to myself. And with my luck it was the same Soc who cut up my arm up.

"Hey you! I was looking for you." He said getting out of the car.

"Oh great. What do they want now..." I saw his face, it was even uglier in the daylight. I took out my blade trying to tell him to back away. I think i sorta frighten Nichole a bit 'cause she flinched when i took it out. But then she cooled down and gave the Soc a cool stare.

"Look what you did to my face!" he yelled.

"Yeah well it didn't look better before either." i said laughing at my remark.

"Be careful Arianna. Don't get so mouthy like Two-Bit." I heard Pony say. I heard somone yell from the car 'C'mon Eric, they ain't worth our time.'

"Git over here! We're gonna take them apart one by one." Eric said. I'm guessing his name was Eric anyway. Four other Socs came out of the car. I was a bit scared, but i remembered Dally and other greasers were on the other side. I started to move backwards slowly, until Eric took out a gun. Then i froze.

"Don't move, or i'll shoot!" he said roughly.

I looked over to Nichole and the others. They were scared stiff. "Don't hurt them, let them go. It's me who cut your face. Take me on." i said bravely.

"No, i want to have fun with these greasers." he said chuckling a bit.

I gave him the same look i gave Soda. This time i meant busniess, i'll make sure he doesn't bother me again.


	7. Deadly Revenge

_Alrighty, i'm done with this chapter. And just so everyone gets this clear...NO ONE DIES._

_a/n: I own Arianna and SodaNDallygrl410 owns Nichole!_

**Deadly Revenge**

**Arianna's POV**

I held my blade firm, just in case Eric wanted to start something then and there. I knew Ponyboy and Johnny could hold there ground with there bare hands, but i wasn't sure about Nichole, not saying that she's not a good rumbler but i never seen her fight before. I stepped closer to Nichole, and Eric was watching my every move.

"Hey Nichole, do you know how to use a blade?" I whispered.

"Y-y-yeah" she said stammering. I then handed her my blade. I wasn't sure if she was any good at fist fighting, so in case things get hectic around her she can use the blade. She looked at the blade and then looked at me. She understood what i meant. The four Socs in the car were all standing behind Eric, i was alittle tensed up but i was ready for anything.

"Like i was saying, you're gonna pay for what you did to my face." he said taking a step closer. I looked at him and gave him a smirk, i didn't want to show him any fear. I was standing side by side with Nichole, we were both trembling.

Then just like that, Eric yelled "Git 'em!" and he charged right at me and Nichole. Everything was going in slow motion, i noticed in one hand he had a gun and in the other he had a blade, it looks like he was going to strike first with the blade. Me and Nichole froze, i guess we were so scared we didn't know what to do. So then in a sudden act i pushed Nichole aside so that she would avoid Eric's hit. Luckliy she did but i didn't. I got a direct hit somewhere around my ribs. I tried to yell but nothing came out of my mouth. I was in severe pain...again, and by the same asshole.

Then after that hit, the rumble started. Johnny and Pony were both taking on two Socs at a time, but it wasn't going to good for them. Me and Nichole were taking on Eric, but me in my condition didn't help much. While Eric watched me fall to the ground he gave a loud _snort. _

Nichole then charged at him and stabbed his left arm with my blade. "Take this, you fucking asshole!" i heard her yell. While Eric tried taking out the inserted blade, Nichole ran towards me. "Arianna, oh my gosh, are you okay!" She said handing out her hand to help me up. I was reaching for her hand when suddenly i hear a loud _bang_ and i see Nichole flying backwards. I heard her yell her lungs out, and that was sorta a good thing 'cause then Dally and the other four greasers came running by. I saw the Socs all run, what chickens... I then saw Dally run passed me, i guess he was running to Nichole. At that point i wished Soda or Two-Bit was right next to me asking if i was okay. I didn't get Soda or Two-Bit but i think it was the guy that was talking to Dally, what was his name...oh yeah Tim Shepard. He was right next to me asking if i was still alive.

"Well if i'm still breathin' then i'm alive ain't I?" i said with a smirk.

"I reckon" he said with a grin on his face. "You don't look so good. I betta take you to a hospital."

"A hosiptal?" i said weakly. "What's happen to my friend?" I asked

"The one wit Dally? Well she'll probably be goin' to the hospital too."

The thought of Two-Bit and Soda worrying was making me feel sick. And without any hesitation Tim carried me up and then i blacked out.

_Sorry for making the chaptershort but i only wanted to put the rumble. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Comment Plz!_


	8. The Day Comes To An End

**_a/n: I own Arianna. SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Nichole. And i do not own the song "On The Other Side" The Strokes do!_** **:p**

**The Day Comes To An End**

**Arianna's POV**

Where am I? I heard my voice echoe. Is this heaven? Well i didn't go to church much i'm probably in hell...great. But then again, i feel like i've been in this place before. I saw things alittle bit more clearer. I was in my old hangout, back in my town with my band. It was Mason; the drummer, Zane; the guy who plays the electric guitar, and me who is the lead singer and plays the base. I was up on stage, it was only me and my band and Two-Bit too; we were there alone. Two-Bit was sitting, just watching us. This looked familar as if it happened already.

"C'mon Ari, let's git started." Mason said picking up his drum sticks.

"Yeah, sure" I just played along until i figured out what was going on. I grabbed me base and took my poistion. I cued everyone and i started off...

**On The Other Side**

I'm tired of everyone I know  
Of everyone I see  
On the street  
And on TV, yeah

On the other side  
On the other side  
Nobody's waiting for me  
On the other side

I hate them all, I hate them all  
I hate myself  
For hating them  
So drink some more  
I'll love them all  
I'll drink even more  
I'll hate them even more than I did before

On the other side  
On the other side  
Nobody's waiting for me  
On the other side

Here we go

I remember when you came  
You taught me how to sing  
Now, it seems so far away  
You taught me how to sing

I'm tired of being so judgemental  
Of everyone  
I will not go to sleep  
I will train my eyes to see  
That my mind is this blood as a birch on a tree

On the other side  
On the other side  
I know what's waiting for me  
On the other side

On the other side  
On the other side  
I know you're waiting for me  
On the other side  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And after the song was over, all i hear is Two-Bit clapping very loud from his seat. I got off the stage and walked up to Two-Bit.

"What gave you the inspiration to make that song?" Two-Bit asked

"My folks" i simply said.

Then everything around me was blacking out. What's going on! I turned and turned trying to understand what was going on. Then i see my self back at the lot, where Eric cut my ribs and where Nichole got shot. I was lying on the floor, same poistion as i was when i got stabbed, except i wasn't cut up. And the weird thing was that it wasn't Nichole that was reaching for my hand this time, it was Soda! I grinned crazily, my hand was about an inch away from Soda's hand. I leaned in closer but then i hear a _shot_. I saw Soda go flying backwards. I get up and start running towards his body, but his body is moving away from me.

"Soda! Soda"! i was yelling like crazy. "Soda!" Then after that i blacked out again.

"Is she alright. Damnit! Why is this happening!" I heard a loud voice.

"She'll be fine. Just like the doctor said." I heard a stern voice say.

I opened my eyes slowly trying to grasp everything that has happened. When my eyes were fully open i see Two-Bit, with tearing coming down his cheeks. And he was standing in front of a nurse, i think he was arguing with the nurse. And on my other side i see Soda and he's covering his face with his hands.

"Hey Two-Bit, lay off. She's just trying to make you less nervous." I said weakly. Then everyone's eyes went towards me. Two-Bit ran at me pushing the nurse aside. He squeezed me so hard i had to shove him alittle to give me some air.

"How you feeling, kid? You had us scared to death!" Two-Bit said grabbing a chair and setting it next to my bed.

"My ribs hurt, and my head hurts, and my throat hurts a bit too."

"I figured. You kept yelling Soda."

"What!" I said perking my head up. I thought i was dreaming, i hope i wasn't talking in my sleep.

"You were singing your song. Umm what was it called again...oh yeah. "On The Other Side"

"Did i sing it loud?"

"Loud enough only that me, soda, and the doctor could hear you." I almost forgot Soda was sitting next to me. I turned to him, his eyes were a bit red.

"What's 'rong with you?" I asked him.

"What's 'rong! I'll tell you what's wrong. You run off on me at the DX, you get stabbed in the ribs, Tim is sayin' your his gurl, and you were yellin' my name constantly while you were unconscience!" he wasn't yelling but he wasn't whispering either. He was talking loud with a soft voice.

"Hol' up a minute. Tim is sayin' what?" my eyes widened.

"Did you do anythin' with him?" Soda asked sternly.

"Uhh no. I just met him at the lot...besides, why do you care anyway! You have your little fan club to care 'bout!" I yelled.

"Uhh I'll leave you two alone." Two-Bit said heading out the door right behind the nurse.

"I don't have a fan club! Those girls at the DX came by to ask for directions. So i played nice and pointed the way, and when i did they asked about my muscles. They lifted my shirt and They started to feel my muscles for like a second. The key word here is "They". I swear i wasn't flirting with them! And you can ask Steve if you don't believe me!"

"Yeah, sure" I just stared at the clock on the wall.

"So what 'bout you and Tim, huh?"

"Nothin'. I just met him like i said before." I kept staring at the clock.

"Oh yeah, that so unbelieveable..." he said sacrasticly.

"I don't like him!" I bursted out. "The only person i think i ever liked in this stupid town is you!"

Soda froze for a second "Are you serious?"

I took my eyes off of the clock and i turned red. "Yeah" I stared right into his eyes, and he was staring right back. He leaned closer to me, then our lips touched. He kissed me softly for about a minute...and after that he stayed with me for the whole time until vistor time was over. He gave me a good-bye kiss and then he left. I sighed resting my head on my pillow. I was lonely again, i decided to check up on Nichole. There was a rule in the hostipal that patience that are in my condition are not allowed to leave their rooms. But i didn't pay attention to that. I figured Dally is still in there, he probably didn't listen to the nurse when she said visting time was up. I found her room, since Two-Bit left me her room number before he left with Soda. I walked in and i found Dally rubbing Nichole's hand gently.

"What are you doin' out of your room? There's a rule ya know." Dally said.

I gave him a smirk "Yeah, and there's a rule that says visitin' time is over at 9 P.M." I pointed at the clock on the wall. He gave me a grin.

"How you doing Nichole?" I asked

"My arm feels like it's goin' to fall off." she said looking at her wrapped up arm.

"I had the same feelin' when the jerk cut my arm up with the busted bottle."

"Oh, was that why you had your arm wrapped up before?"

"Yep" I was looking around the room and then i couldn't hold in my secret. "Soda kissed me!" I totally forgot Dally was in the room.

"What!" they both said

"I don't know. It just happened. It was so awesome." I said with a sigh.

"Aww how cute!" Nichole squealed.

"Yeah, Soda is always good with the ladies." Dally said grinning. I stayed talking to Nichole and Dally, it was real fun. But then the nurse came in and ruined our fun, she asked Dally and me to leave. Dally kissed Nichole good-bye, and then we left. Dally walked me to my room to make sure i made it there safely.

"So what's goin' on with you and Nikki?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. It might go somewhere or it might not. But the truth is i like this broad alot, man." he said smiling at me.

"Well good luck with that. Anyway I'm tired, I'm goin' to bed." I yawned.

"Alright. Me and the rest of the gang will probably see you guys tomorrow. The doctor says you two will probably be able to leave in the mornin'."

"Thank God! This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, well see ya 'round." He said walking down the hall. I entered my room and layed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Plz Comment!**_


	9. Stoned Again?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiers. I do own Arianna. SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Nichole and angeloves1 owns Ashely. _**

**Stoned again?**

**Arianna's POV**

I woke up early that morning. I couldn't sleep much since Dallas told me that today would be my release day. Me and Nichole could finally go back to the neighborhood. I checked my side and i saw the bandages still wrapped around me, the doctor told me that he would take off the bandages before i left and all that would be left is the stiches. I wanted to take a long hot shower before i left so i slowly lifted my head off my pillow, next thing i know i see Sodapop coming in my room.

"Hiya Sodapop!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey. How you feelin' today?"

"I'm so excited to go! I wanna leave this place already."

Soda chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I talked to the doctor and he said once the nurse takes off your bandages you can leave."

"When is the nurse comin'?" My eyes widened.

"Soon. I hope."

"I hope so too."

Ten minutes later a nurse came into my room "Good Mornin' miss."

"Are you the one who will take my bandages off?"

"Yes I am" She turned to Soda. "You must leave. She will meet you after the bandages are removed."

"Meet me in the lobby then when you get the bandages off 'kay?" Soda said stopping in front of the door.

"Alright. It might take awhile longer 'cause I wanna take a shower when they take off the bandages."

Soda rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, then he left the room. After i got unwrapped and got cleaned up I walked out of my room jumping with joy. I ran to the lobby and saw Soda at the other side. I ran as fast as i could to him, he opened his arms. I jumped on him and gave me a squeezing hug.

"I wanna go home now." i said still hugging him.

"Alright then. Let's git goin'."

I hopped back to the floor and froze for a minute. "Hold it. We have to wait until Nichole could leave her room too. We'll leave together."

"Okay. Let's go to her room then."

Nichole's POV

I got up from my bed. I looked around my room and saw Dally sleeping on a chair that was right next to my bed.

"Hey Dal" I was rubbing his hand gently.

"Mmmhmm? Oh hey" he said streching his arms. "Ready to leave this place?"

"Yep! I wanna go home."

"Git dressed and we'll get outta here."

"Alright" Dallas left my room for a few minutes while i took a shower and got dressed. When i opened the door Arianna and Soda were with Dally.

"Hey you guys!" I said

"Let's start on home already." Arianna said pulling on Soda's arm.

"Hey Soda, aren't you suppose to be workin'?" I asked

"Yeah. But Steve said he'll cover for awhile, atleast 'till Arianna got out of the hospital." Sodapop said smiling at Arianna. They looked cute together.

Arianna then had a frown on her face and looked down at her feet. "Two-Bit couldn't come 'cause he got stoned right?" she said

"No, no. Nothing like that. He's probably out gettin' somethin' and lost track of time, that's all." Soda said trying to cover for Two-Bit.

"Yeah, sure" she didn't believe one word he said.

"C'mon, before the doctor decides that you guys aren't ready to leave yet." Dallas said taking out a weed.

"Yeah, let's git movin'." I said grabbing onto Dallys' arm.

Arianna's POV

We got in Dally's car which he said he "borrowed" from Buck. I didn't know who Buck was so i just told myself that Buck was a friend of Dally's. We stopped at the DX to drop off Soda. I decided to leave with him. Before Dally and Nichole drove off a girl came by to greet us.

"Hey y'all!" she said

"Hey Ash! Good seein' ya." Soda said shaking her hand.

"Hey Ashley! How's it been?" Nichole yelled from the car window.

"Hey Nikki! How are you? Heard you got shot."

"I'm feelin' better. Just got out of the hospital."

"Thats good!"

"Hey, who's she?" I whispered to Soda.

"That's Ashely. Steve's sister."

"Hi, I never met you before. Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Arianna. Two-Bit's cousin. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her sweetly.

"My name is Ashley. So your with Two-Bit? I never knew he had a couisn..."

"Yeah, i hear that alot." i mumbled.

"We'll see you guys in awhile." Dally yelled from his car, and then he drove off.

"I'm gonna go look for Two-Bit. See what he's up too." I said giving Soda a good-bye kiss.

"Hey, I'll come along with you. The gas station can get boring." she said.

"Hey Ari, how you feelin'?" Steve finally came over.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna split. Bye!" I said walking ahead.

"Bye Steve, bye Soda!" Ashely yelled and then caught up to me. As i started up the block i saw a familar face up ahead. I got a little closer and I got the guy's face more clearer. It was Tim Shepard.

"Hey baby" he said to me. I just walked passed him while Ashley just looked at me.

"What's the matta?" he yelled. I just ignored him.

"Why don't you say hi?" Ashely whispered to me.

"He almost started a rumor about me and him. It's disgusting." I said walking a bit faster. It was too late Tim stopped me and Ashley.

"I saved your life and you don't bother to say hi?" he said giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for the rescue. But i'm in a hurry." I said walking passed him again.

"You lookin' for someone?" He said catching up to me.

"Yeah, Two-Bit. Have you seen him?" I stopped walking.

"Try lookin' 'round the lot. I think I spotted him there late last night gettin stoned wit some otha greasers."

"Thanks Tim" i said and kept on walking with Ashley right next to me.

**_If you don't like this chapter or my fic then don't comment!_**

**_cough, cough CrazyAlchemistgrl017 cough, cough_**


	10. Revenge Is Sweet, Until There's Blood

**_Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own The Outsiders, Rob Lowe, or Matt Dillon. _**

**_Butme and SodaNDallysgrl410are the top Rob Lowe and Matt Dillon fans ever! lol_**

**Revenge Is Sweet, Until There's Blood**

**Arianna's POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the lot. I still couldn't believe Two-Bit rather get stoned then checking up on me at the hospital. Well i guess that's just how Two-Bit is, it's the first time that someone from our family comes and visits him. That's how it was when he came to visit me, but i still hung out with him, i never got stoned and let him wander alone. I was arguing with myself the whole way there. I searched the place and saw him leaning on a tree, fast asleep. I ran towards him and shook him so he could wake up.

"Hey Two-Bit, wake up!" I shook him harder. "Hey wake up, dumbass, time to get up!" I rasied my voice louder.

He slowy opened his eyes and once he fully opened them he shot up. "Arianna! How did you get here!"

"I got out of the hospial today...remember." I said turning the other cheek.

" I know you got out today, but I thought you were leaving in the afternoon." He wasn't joking around.

"Check the time, buddy. It's 1:30 PM"

"What!" He realized what time it was. "I'm sorry Ari, I didn't know it was this late. I was just trying to sleep off a hangover before I picked you up."

I sighed and felt bad "Alright. Don't sweat it." I smiled at him.

"And who do we got here?" He said raising an eye brow. "When did you get here lil' lady?" he asked Ashley.

"I got here this mornin'. You shoulda dropped by the DX, I was there." She smiled. "Steve asked me to tell you that you owe him some money from the last poker game."

"Damnit, i thought he would forget. Oh well, let's go drop by then." I was excited again, going to the DX meant i can see Soda!

**Nichole's POV**

Dally and me went to a drive in and watched some beach movie. He parked the T bird and i began watching the screen. His arm went over my shoulder, he began to kiss my neck. He started to nibble and was leaving me a hickey. I turned to him, and then our lips touched. At first it was an innocent kiss, but they it leveled up. We were making out through out the whole movie, we finally stopped when some stupid guy knocked on the fogged up window, Dally rolled the window down.

"The movie is over. If you don't mind me saying: Can you leave now!" The guy said.

"Yes, we do mind." Dally said rolling up the window. Then we drove off. It was 8:30 PM, and we had nothing to do.

"What'd we goin' to do next?" I asked looking out my window.

"Well Buck is havin' a party tonight. Why don't we go there." Dally looked at me from head to toe. "You look fine to go to a party."

"Well i guess so. We have nothin' else to do." So Dally drove to Buck's. We parked the car and headed up the steps. Dally lit up a weed, he offered me one but i denyed it. We entered the place and the music was bursting like it always is, except the only thing they played were Hank Williams songs. I sat on the couch next to Dallas, he rolled his eyes everytime a new song of Hank Williams came up. I curled up near him and closed my eyes for a second, then i hear Dallas mumble something.

"What's wrong?" I looked into his deep blue eyes. He just kept staring at some broad at the other side of the room. "Who's she?" I asked with some attitude in my voice.

"It's nothing." He said looking at me. I didn't believe him, he had a suspicious look in his eyes. I know he wanted to turn around and look at the girl again but since i was staring at him he didn't want to risk me asking about her again. Next thing I know the same broad that he was staring at comes by.

"Hey Dallas. It's been awhile." She gave Dally a kiss on the cheek. I was raging with anger, i was going to go crazy on her but i didn't want to seem like a jerk, she could have been one of Dally's good friends that i didn't know about. But knowing Dallas, she was probably an ex-girlfriend. She was gonna say something, but I interrupted her.

"My name is Nichole. Dally's girlfriend." I couldn't believe what i just said. I didn't even talk about being a couple with Dally. Dallas just looked and me and smiled.

"My name is Sylvia. Dally's Ex." She gave me a dirty look, but i ignored it. I layed on Dally's chest and i wrapped his arms around me. "What brings you here?" She sounded really bitchy.

"We had nothing to do, so we decided to crash at Buck's place." Dally said taking a sip out some beer that a bar maid gave him. Sylvia then decided to sit next Dallas, then she started to rub his hand gently. That little broad went too far, i could feel my rage rising; and what got me more pissed off was that Dally didn't do anything. I got up from the couch and told him i was going to the restroom. I was so pissed off, i just started to walk around the place and i accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my bad. I didn't see where i was going." I said looking down at the floor.

"Don't i know you from somewhere?" the voice asked me. I looked up and it was Tim Shepherd. Then i got an idea, if Dally didn't care how i felt about Sylvia being near him, then I'll show him how it feels to have someone near me.

"Yeah, I'm Nichole Curtis. The Curtis brothers' cousin. I think i saw you the time i got shot by the Socs at the lot."

"Oh right. Dally was the one who carried you the hospital while I carried your friend. You two are the most prettiest broads i ever seen." He said with a smirk. My plan was working, he was hitting on me. Now all i had to do was flirt with Tim in front of Dallas.

"Tim, let's go somewhere else and talk." I brought him to couch, it was across from the one where Dally and Sylvia were sitting at. I saw Dallas and Sylvia, the little skank was rubbing Dally's chest. What was that! Show and tell! I was soo going to make Dallas pay. I noticed Dally looking at me when i started talking to Tim. His eyes widened. I glanced at him, I can tell he was getting jealous. Tim was babbling about something, but i wasn't paying attetion. All I wanted was Dally to pay. Dallas was playing my way, he started to play with Sylvia's hair. I couldn't take it, so I did the ultimate sacrafice. i grabbed Tim's shirt and then i pulled him towards me and then i started to make out with him. It didn't last long 'cause then Dally raced towards me and pulls Tim away from me.

"What the fuck is going on!" Dallas was flaring with anger. I was satisfied, he felt just how I did.

"What's the matter? Weren't you having fun with Sylvia?" I asked getting up from the couch, I pushed Dallas aside.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't feel anything will her! What you did was fucked up!" He was yelling so loud that Buck turned off the music. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Then i walked out the door, and Dallas just followed me out, still yelling.

**Arianna's POV**

Me, Soda, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Ashley were all walking around the park. It was a long day; Steve finally got his poker money from Two-Bit, and it gave Two-Bit a punch in the stomach for him to cough it up. Soda had his arm around my shoulder. Two-Bit and Ashely were both wise-cracking. While Ponyboy and Johnny were both smoking some weed. Then we all heard a fight going on near Buck's place. We all ran toward the ruckus and saw Nichole and Dallas arguing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Nichole yelled at Dally.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Dallas of course yelled back. We all ran to stop the fighting. Dally was drunk, we could all tell. He was stumbling everytime he walked. I think Dally almost blew it because he lifted up his fist about to hit Nichole but Soda jumped on him just in time. Nichole stood there frozen; me and Ashely ran towards her and pulled her away from the rumble. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit helped Soda calm Dallas down. He was out of control. Two-Bit punched Dally in the face so hard that his nose started to bleed, and that's when Dally realized what was going on.

"Hey sorry, man. I don't know what happened to me. I mean I saw Nichole and Tim and i just went nuts." Dally started to hold his head. He didn't look so good, so the boys just decided to leave him alone. We started walking back to Soda's house. Nichole was trembling, I guess fighting with Dallas leaves you stunned a little. I started to chat with her so she would calm down a bit, she finally did. When we reached Soda's place Nichole decided to go to bed right away and me and Two-Bit decided to sleepover. We all got high without any drugs or alcohol, it was so much fun. Then like at 4:00 AM we decided to go to sleep.

****

****

****

**_It wasn't Dal's fault that he went psycho, or then again was it? Will Nichole and Dally ever have a relationship or even a friendship ever again?We'll find out on the next chapter!_**


	11. I'm Not A Player, I'm The Game

_**Disclaimer: I own Rob Lowe and SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Matt Dillon! lol! Okay, you guys know we don't, but it's always kool to dream!**_

**I Am Not A Player... I'm The Game**

**Arianna's POV**

I woke up around 10:00 AM. Soda, Steve, and Darry probably already left for work. I stood up from the couch and looked at Two-Bit who was laying on the floor drooling on his pillow, as usual. I turned around and saw Nichole sitting on the dinner table, eating some chocolate cake. I turned foward and saw Ponyboy sitting on the armchair, watching t.v. It was a casual morning at the Curtis household. I wrapped myself with the blanket Soda gave me everytime I slept over, it was real comfortable.

"Mornin' Ari" Ponyboy said not taking his eyes off of the t.v screen.

"Hey Pony. Was i making to much noise?" I said shutting my eyes.

"Nope. I saw your reflection on the screen."

"...oh" I was about to fall asleep again, when i felt someone shaking me roughly. "Hey! Cut it out!" I opened my eyes and saw Two-Bit's grinning face. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Time to get up Ari." Two-Bit said taking my blanket away from me.

"Ugh! Give it back...please." Two-Bit got up from the floor and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Nikki. How you feeling?" He asked. Nichole just stared at her hands that she had folded on the table. I got up from the couch and waved my hand in front of Nichole's face.

"Earth to Nichole... Nichole you there?" I stared at her blank face.

I guess she still wasn't over the fight with Dallas yesterday. I got bored and decided to take a shower so I can go visit Soda, and probably fix Dally and Nichole's little problem. It took about an hour before i was ready to leave the house. Ponyboy had already left with Johnny, like he usually does, and Two-Bit told me late last night that he would be out all day with another one of his many blondes; so i didn't expect him back until later tonight. I saw Nichole in the same position as before, so then i sat down next to her.

"Nik, c'mon. Tell me what's bugging you. Is it still about last night?" Her depression was bothering me.

"I can't believe it. I mean it all started with that tramp. Maybe if we hadn't gone to Buck's party, all this would never have happened..." She was tearing up.

"Aww don't worry Nik. I bet you right now, Dallas is deeply sorry about what had happened."

Nichole just stared at her hands again. "C'mon Nik. Let's go and visit Soda and Steve. Ashley is probably waiting for us to show up." I said trying to change the subject. Nichole looked at me and nodded.

While we were walking to the DX, there was total silence. Nichole usually was all hyped up and so happy, now she's all gloomy and depressed. I can't blame her though, she's been through what most girls call a tragedy. I guess without that hot head, Nichole is just not herself anymore. I couldn't take it with the silence, i had to say something...

"Hey, umm, you know Steve taught me how to do a flip. He said Darry taught him." I said jumping on top of a car's hood.

"Really? Are you any good?" Nichole tried to put a smile on her face.

"I reckon. I'm not perfect but I think I do a pretty decent flip. Take a look." As I got into my position i saw Nichole's face turn white. I didn't pay much attention though. I did my flip and then i landed on something or should I say someone. After everything stopped spinning i looked down and saw that I landed on Dally. Then I shot up.

"Sorry Dal, didn't see you there." I said bashfully.

"It's okay. I did that on purpose so I can catch you." He gave an evil grin towards Nichole.

"What you mean? I'm mean I'm capable of landing on the hard ground, even if it will hurt."

"Yeah well anyway, I was thinking maybe you and me can go out sometime." He stared at me, facing his back towards Nichole.

"Sorry Dal, but I'm sorta like messin' around with someone. You know how it is..." I said trying not to look at Nichole, her face is probably burning red with anger. Next thing I know I see her rush by us.

"Nichole!" I yelled but she didn't turn around. "I'll see ya around Dal." I didn't bother to get a response from him, I just ran to catch up to Nichole.

"Hey Nik, wait up!" I caught up with her, panting a bit. She walks pretty fast.

"Can you believe that asshole! Already asking out other people on a date! And he does it right in front of my face!" I didn't need to look at Nichole's face to tell that she was pissed off, i can surely tell by her tone of voice. I was going to say something but i felt like anything i said would get her mad, since I was the girl that Dallas asked out in front of her face. Luckliy, we already reached the DX. I saw Soda counting some money, so I ran from behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey there" he said cheerfully. I jumped off, then we started to kiss.

"Get a room!" Steve said teasingly.

"Hey Steve" I gave Steve a hug. "Where's your sister?"

"She went with Ponyboy and Johnny." He said sitting ontop of a car's hood.

"You know Ari did one of your flips." Nichole said butting it.

"Oh really?" Soda said sacrastically. Looking at Soda's face made me chuckle.

"Yeah then she landed on Dally" She said grimly. I stopped chuckling. I looked at Soda's face agian and it went blank.

"You what!" Soda couldn't believe it.

"I was doing my flip and he was in my landing position. I didn't want it to happen, but it did. He was in my way." I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah then he asked Ari on a date." Nichole said lastly.

"WHAT!" Soda was just as mad as Nikki was when she heard the same news. "Did you say yes!" He said facing me.

"No! Of course not. I told him I was messin' around." My face turned a little red. I think Soda got the picture; I said no to Dal 'cause the guy I was messin' around with was him.

"You two gotta make up already. Before he starts asking my sister on a date." Steve said crossing his arms.

"What if I just ask someone else out and make him jealous..." Nichole said imagining something in her head.

"No...no! It'll just make matters worse. Just talk to him. He just wants some attention from ya." i said putting my elbow on Soda's shoulder.

"She's right. Just talk to him, we'll be with you just in case he goes wacko again." Steve said.

"Thanks you guys. Where'd you think he's at?" Nichole asked looking down the street corner.

"Well we have no clue. After work we'll go driving around town looking for him." Steve put his arm around Nichole. "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine, 'kay?"

"Okay" It finally seemed like Nichole was turning back to normal.

_**Is Dally reallysuch anasshole for asking out other girls out on a date already? Or maybe he's just depressed about what's going on and he's trying to ignore his feelings for Nichole by going out with another broad...who knows...**_


	12. I Am Sorry Is Eight Letters, And So Is

_**Thanks for the comments! Well here's chapter 12!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Neither do i own the song "Bad Day" Daniel Powter does. **_

**I am Sorry Is Eight Letters And So Is Bullshit**

**Arianna's POV**

After Steve told Nicole about the plan to find Dallas, more and more customers came by. There were people who needed gasoline, or an oil change, or they had a flat tire, sometimes all three. Steve and Soda took turns taking care of the customers, and the people were not only greasers, some were Socs too. Nicole and I were just watching the cars pass by, and we made a game out of that. Everytime a blue car passed we would say 'Moo' and if a red car passed we would say 'Meow' but after awhile we got bored of that game. Nicole decided to sit on a foldable chair, and I didn't want to be leaning on the gas pump anymore so i decided to sit on a chair too. I took one of the chairs and placed it behind Nicole's chair, so I would be leaning on her. Before i sat down i saw Nicole holding her head in her hands.

"What are you thinking about Nick?" I said leaning on her chair.

She sighed "...Dallas, I'm just hoping he feels the same way I do...And you are going to fall is you keep on leaning on my chair."

I chuckled and kept on leaning, "Aww don't worry about it. You guys just had a bad day." Then I got this tune in my head, It was a song that I made back in my town with my band.

**_"Bad Day"_**

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

I cut the song short 'cause Steve, Soda, and Nicole were all staring at me.

"Was i that bad?" I asked looking at each of their faces. Nicole then got up from her chair, and I was still leaning on it, so I fell backwards. They all started to crack up.

"I'm-sorry-Ari." Nicole was talking between gasps 'cause she was laughing so hard. I sat up from the ground and rubbed my right elbow because it got scratched when i fell. After the laughter stopped they all told me they liked my solo and would like to hear the song with the band playing.

"So how much longer 'till you guys can leave?" I asked Steve and Soda. I get very impatient. I hate waiting, it gives me suspense; that's a bad habit.

"It's 3:00 PM, and we get out at 6:00 PM today." Steve said reaching for a car's wind shield wiper. I gave an 'I'm gonna die' look. Three more hours; I didn't think I would make it. So during the whole three hours I was laying on the ground; I was either sleeping, eating, or watching the people pass by.

I was watching couples walk passed us, they were either holding hands or the girl was being carried by the guy. It made me think about me and Soda, and Nicole and Dallas. I looked at Soda "Hey Soda, if another broad came by and asked you out would you say yes?" I was curious to know.

"No. I wouldn't want to, I have a good thing going already." He said smiling as he was cleaning a car's window.

"Yeah, sure" I don't know why, but I had doubted him. He looked at me and smirked. And what a coincidence; there was a socy girl who came by to ask for directions, and of course she went to Soda.

"Hey cute thang, do you know where The Dingo is? I'm suppose to meet a friend there." She eyed Soda from head to foot. And being the nice guy that Soda is, he gave the broad the directions.

"So how about you and me go out sometime." She winked at Soda, and I can see Soda start to stutter.

"Ha!" I got up from the ground and stood in front of Soda. "Sorry Soc, but he's got better things to do." I gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah, says who?" She was getting closer as if she was gonna slap me.

Soda then went beside me, "Why don't you get lost. We ain't looking for trouble." Soda actually spoke up to a Soc girl, I never thought I would see the day. The girl looked at Soda and then looked at me, I had a huge smirk on my face. After the broad left Soda turned to look at me, he smiled and gave me this look that said 'told you so'. At 6:00 PM I was shouting with glee, I was so happy to leave and begin our investigation for Dallas. We all jumped into Steve's car and drove all over the north side. Then after an hour we found Dallas in Dairy Queen. Nicole jumped out of the car and hurried to get inside.

**Nicole's POV**

I was so happy to see Dallas, I didn't think I would be. At the DX I was wondering about my feelings for Dally again. What if I don't wanna like him anymore 'cause he was about to hit me...what if I'm just scared of him. I tried not to think of those things. I saw Dally from the outside window of Dairy Queen. Then i felt my heart sink, he was with another girl! I didn't recognize the girl, she wasn't Syvia, I know that for sure. But still, he was with another girl! I thought when Arianna denyed his date offer, that he wouldn't go asking another girl out, but he did. I began to feel hot tears falling down my cheek. I stood out the window for about a minute, trying to grasp all that was happening. And just my luck, it started to rain hard.

**Dally's POV**

I was having the time of my life, or I wish I was. I was trying my best to forget about Nicole. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me, so why would I want to apologize or even care about her. I met this cute broad while at The Dingo, her name was Juliana. She was a greaser too, and she was sure not like Nicole. Well, Juliana did have the same beautiful eyes just like Nicole, and she had the same sense of humor. Fuck! Why do I have to find qualities of Nicole in every single girl I meet. I mean at The Dingo every broad reminded me of Nicole, except for Juliana. Not anymore more anyway, now I found something about Nicki in this broad too. As Juliana was rambling about her life, I tried not to look at her face. I turned the other way pretending to still be listening, then I saw Nicole crying in the rain. Nicole then turned and starting walking towards a car.

"Hey Julie, this was nice, but i forgot i have some last minute errands to do." I then ran out of Dariy Queen. I saw Nicole get into Steve's car. I knew it belonged to Steve, 'cause it had the same dent marks i made when i drove his car all around Tulsa for a joy ride last month. The car drove off, not noticing that i was behind them. I yelled out Nicole's name but the rain was coming down so hard that no body heard me. I had to see Nicole, something inside of me still wants to talk to her. I ran after the car, I didn't want to lose track of them. I was soaking wet from all the rain. I didn't care if I got sick, my aim was to talk to Nicole before it was too late.


	13. Move Along

_**Thanks for the comments! Well here's chapter 13!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Neither do i own the song "Move Along" The All-Amnerican Rejects do. **_

**Move Along**

**Arianna's POV**

When Nicole entered Steve's car again she started to wipe her eyes vicously, she didn't look the same way when she got left, and Dallas wasn't even with Nicole so something must have happened.

"Hey Nick, what happened?" I asked. I thought that Nicole and Dally would both be coming into the car but it didn't work out that way.

"Dally...he's with another girl..." She sounded real sad, i thought she was going to cry. Actually her face was puffed up and her eyes were red, something tells me that she was crying before. Steve looked at me and gave me a look that said 'Shut up and leave her alone'. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, so I just sat back and stared ahead of me. Soda rubbed my hand gently, i looked at him and he looked back and smiled at me as if he was saying 'Nicole just needs time to move along from Dally'. I turned away and looked out the window, it stopped raining. I had this tune going on in my head. I was beginning to create a new song, it was going like this:

**_"Move Along"_**

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold _

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

We were driving around the park, when Nicole finally spoke up. "Hey Steve, it stopped raning i think i'm gonna walk from here." She said not taking her eyes off the dash board. Steve looked at her and smiled.

"Meet us at Soda's house, 'kay?" Steve must have known she needed some alone time.

"Okay" she was opening the car door when i spoke up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I didn't want her like killing herself if she was too depressed about the Dally situation. She looked at me, smiled, and shook her head. It seems she was gonna walk alone. I smiled, then she shut the door behind and began to walk.

**Nicole's POV**

I was so upset. I mean, how could Dallas be such an asshole! I began to feel those hot tears rolling down my cheeks again. I wiped my eyes, i have to forget about him, i just have to. I was walking faster and faster, I felt like sitting down now. Maybe i shouldn't have stayed in the car, my knees felt like they were going to bukle. I was already near the lot, I was almost to the Curtis's house. Then from the other side of the lot I found Tim Shephard coming my way. When he got closer, we were standing right in front of each other. I tried to go around him but he just continued to go in front of me.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Tim asked putting his hands around my waist. My mind flooded with ideas, if Dally was around i could make out with Tim again and then i would make Dallas pay, but the other time he almost hit me. I don't want that to happen again. I got loose from his grasp and I tried to go around him again, but it didn't work.

"Why did you run out on me at Buck's place?" He asked smoothly. I gave him an evil glare, i wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy right now.

"Didn't you see Dallas yelling at me! If you cared about me, you would've been there when he was about to hit me!" I tried to make him feel bad, even though i had no feelings for him.

"What an ass! I'm sorry. I was drunk, i didn't know what was going on when he pushed me off of you." He said trying to sound innocent. I was tired of him so i tried once more to go around him , but this time he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. I struggled to get loose until I heard someone yell my name.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I turned around to find Dally walking up to me and Tim. I don't know why but seeing him put a smile on my face.

"Dally! Help!" I tried to struggle loose, but Tim had a firm grasp on me. Dallas came closer to Tim and punched the living daylight out of him. Tim went flying backwards, I ran behind Dally hoping he would protect me.

"Nicole get outta here!" Dally said before he ran towards Tim. Dally picked Tim up, and started to slug him. I stood there frozen stiff, I couldn't just leave Dal here alone, what if he gets badly injured. I stood my ground. Tim got loose from Dally and ran towards the pile of junk, he grabbed a huge peice of glass from a broken window. He started swinging it around, and Dally, being the foolish guy he is, ran straight at Tim.

"Dally! Don't do it!" I yelled but it was too late, Tim slashed Dally right on his side. Dally stared at his bleeding wound, and tried to stop the blood from gushing out. I ran towards him, my tears were rolling down faster then ever, and i could hear my heart go _boom boom boom_. Dallas fell on his knees and then he fell backwards trying to relax. I reached him and tried to hold up his head. Then i heard someone yell Tim's name.

"Tim! Get outta here! They might call the cops on you!" It was Tim's brother; Curly. Tim was no dumbass, he listened to his brother and ran like the shit head he is. I wasn't thinking hard enough to call the cops yet.

"Dally, are you okay?" I was bawling like a baby.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." He gave me one of his famous grins. I wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of my hand.

"How can you be so stupid! I mean, how can you just run into Tim when he has a huge piece of glass in his hand!" i was trying not to faint from all the blood that was gushing out.

"You were being seduced by him. I couldn't let that happen." he started to chuckle.

"Yeah, and what about that broad you picked up at the Dairy Queen, huh?" I had some attitude in my tone of voice.

"Yeah about her, well..." He began, "when i looked at her, it just made me think of the one person that i ever regreted to lose in my life. All the broads in the world could ever replace you. Nicole, I love you." he said breathing heavily. I was speechless, all the hatred I had was all gone.

"Dal, I love you too!" i said smiling and shutting my eyes trying to lose all of the memories of that night we fought. He smiled back at me and before I knew it he passed out cold. I shook him gently at first and then roughly, "Dally? Dally wake up!" I was afraid, i don't want to lose him now. I dragged him under a tree, i had to leave him there. i then ran super fast to the Curtis's house. I told everyone what happened, Darry called the ambulence and then we all raced to the lot. Dally was still there, he was laying down, almost lifeless. I started to cry again. Arianna started to tear too, she must have felt bad for him. She gave me a hug, and thenafter a few minutes we were all on our way to the hospital.

**_Aww poor Dally! How can I make him get hurt so badly...well it sure brings tension and some drama, lol. plz comment!_**


	14. Secret Ambition

_**Thanks for the comments! Well here's chapter 14! Also don't forget to check out the best fic out here "Blast From The Past" created by my good friend SodaNDallysgrl410 and I. We worked real hard on it, and it soo totally rocks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Neither do i own the song "Never Be Replaced" First Lady does. **_

**Secret Ambition**

**Nicole's POV**

I sat at the lobby with Arianna and Soda. I couldn't believe what had just happened, it was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Dallas was seriously injured, and it was all my fault. Maybe if I had just left with Tim, or if I never had the idea of looking for Dally, none of this would have happened. My head rested on my lap, I didn't want to talk or see anyone, it would just make me more depressed.

"Hey Nicki, don't worry." Arianna began, "Dal will be just fine. I lived through a blade going through my ribs, so I know he will surivive it too."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's not really working." I said rasing my head. Arianna gave a loud sigh and laid her head on Soda's shoulder. She was mumbling something, I could barely hear it; it sounded like a song.

_**Never Be Replaced**_

_Baby I love you and i'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced _

I love you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me too  
Until the end of time  
From the day I met you  
I know we've be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and i wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to feel enough to kisses  
I can say i'm truly happy to the same  
You've made me think I'll die and live my life hesitate  
There's never been no doubt in my mind  
That i'll regret ever having you by my side

I stared at her blankly. I know that what Arianna was singing, was a song she probably was dedicating to from me to Dal. It did put a smile on my face though. After about an hour or two Dally was able to see vistors, i practically ran into his room. As I walked in saw him with his eyes shut.

"Dally?" I said, sounding a little worried. Soda and Arianna also walked into the room. Dallas then flickered his eyes opened.

"Hey babe" Dally said grinning at me. I was relieved that he wasn't dead. I went closer towards him.

"Hey Ari, why don't we live them alone. And then we can be alone." Soda gave a seductive look at Arianna. Arianna didn't really notice Soda's expression, 'cause she was looking at Dally and Nicki having their little moment. "Arianna?" Soda repeated.

"Huh? Yeah yeah, okay." She said and Soda pulled her gently out the door. She looked zoned out by her face expression.

"I hear if you feel well tonight, the doctor will let you out in the morning." I said tryng not to cry. I had this knot in my throat, I actually missed this asshole. And after all he's done to me.

"Yeah, I'll probably be out. I'm feeling better since i've seen you today." He said smiling at me. I felt my face get hot, I was happy that he actually didn't hate me for all that's happened. "Listen Nicole, I'm real sorry that I acted like a jerk to you."

"Not to mention an asshole, a dick head, an idiot, and a retard." I tried to let eveything off my chest; the feelings about me hating him, that is.

"So, do forgive me?" He looked at me with those deep blue eyes of his. I did want him back though, he meant alot to me.

"Okay Dally, I forgive you." I felt a sudden jump inside of me. He grinned at me and I smiled back at him. He then put his hand behind my neck and pushed it down so our lips could meet, and we began to heavily make out. I seplt over at the hospital, I didn't feel like going home without Dallas. Once Dally was dressed and ready to leave the hospital, we decided to head out towards the DX. Dally and I were holding hands, we were offically a couple again. When we got to the DX we saw Two-Bit and Arianna arguing, we walked alittle faster.

**Arianna's POV**

"You can't date Soda!" Two-Bit yelled.

"What are you, my father?" I gave Two-Bit one of my dirty looks. Soda was also in this argument he was standing next to me.

"Hey you guys!" Nicole said walking up to us. We looked at Dally and Nicki, smiled, and continued our converstaion.

"What's going on?" Dally asked to no one in particular.

"Soda and Ari are going out!" Two-Bit said with anger in this voice.

"So, let them date. It wouldn't hurt, man." Dally said. I was so glad atleast Dallas was on my side.

"See! Even Dally agrees with me and Soda." I said crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Two-Bit. I won't get her pregant or do anything to hurt Ari, i swear it." Soda sounded so sweet, he really cared about me. I looked at Soda and smiled at him, he smiled back and stared at Two-Bit again. Two-Bit gave a loud sigh and sratched his head.

"Well, I can't do anything to stop you guys anyway. And Soda I do trust you and all. But if I find out any funny busniess bewteen you two..." Two-Bit said. I was happy that Two-Bit finally came to his senses and he was okay with the dating thing. I gave Two-Bit a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. Two-Bit hugged back and mumbled: "No Problem"

At around 4:00 PM the only people at the DX were Me, Soda, Steve, Nicole, and Dally. We were all bored, and there was only one customer, and Steve was handling it. Soda sat down on a chair and montioned me to sit on his lap, and Dally and Nicole were heavily making out. After about 10 minutes later, we saw the one and only Tim Shepheard pass by us a couple of times. Tim was just walking by the DX ,but he was glaring at Dally and Nicole's lip wrestling action everytime he passed. He seemed to mumble something everytime he saw them, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I turned to Soda and he had the same face expression as me, it seemed he was also looking at Tim go by.

"We gotta watch him." Soda whispered into my ear. It was true, Dally and Tim probably hate each other right now, and knowing Tim he probably won't give up on Nicki, just yet.

**_Uh Oh! Whatis Tim doing walking around the DX? Will there be a round two, with him and Dally? 'Till next time!_**_  
_


	15. If Looks Could Kill

_**Chapter 15!**_

**If Looks Could Kill**

**Ashley's POV**

I was walking back from the park with Ponyboy and Johnny. I heard Dally got in a fight with Tim Shepard; what bone heads. They fight and fight, and they still consider themselves friends. When I left with Pony and Johnny yesterday, I didn't think I was going to miss so much action. I should stay at the DX with Steve more often; the action always seems to go there. We were heading to the DX; I got bored at the park. All we did was sit around and watch the couples go by; what fun, huh? Ponyboy took out some weed and handed one to me and Johnny, except I gave mine back. I'm not much of a smoker like them. We were a block away, and we saw Tim walk passed us; quite quickly, may I add.

"Hey Tim" Ponyboy said absently. Tim swerved around and waved at us and then continued walking. It seems he was walking the same way as us; to the DX. When we reached Steve and the others, Tim just continued to walk. I thought he was going to stop by and say hi to the gang; but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey Steve!" I said giving my brother a hug, "What's new?"

"Well, Dally's back from the hospital, and he's having the time of his life over there with Nicole." I turned to look at Dally, and saw him making out with Nicki. I turned back to Steve and giggled.

"I knew they couldn't be without each other." I pushed my hair behind my shoulder, and walked towards Soda and Arianna. Arianna looked so comfortable on top Soda's lap, it was sweet though. It made me think how it nice it would be to have a boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to Ari and Soda. They greeted me with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Ashley. Have you been getting serious with Pony and Johnny?" Arianna said cocking up an eye brow. She is getting more like Two-Bit everyday. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Please, those two couldn't be more boring then a paper bag." I said. I felt bad though, I didn't mean to be so rude. It just sorta, came out the wrong way. I turned and saw Ponyboy crossing his arms, and Johnny hanging his thumbs on his jean pockets.

"So we're boring, huh?" Pony gave me a smirk, "Then why did you hang out with us for the past two days, hmm?"

"Okay, okay. Not all the time, I guess." I smiled at Pony and Johnny, there is no way we can be mad at each other. We are and always will be best buds.

**Arianna's POV**

I laid down on Soda's chest and watched the cars go by. It was making me sleepy just watching the cars go back and forth, and back and forth. Soda was already fast asleep, I tried to wake him up but he was knocked out. I shut my eyes and heard someone yell from a distance.

"Hey Winston" It was Curly Shepard. He was across the street from the DX. Dally and Nicole stopped and looked up. "Someone wants to talk to you." He yelled. Nicole looked at Dallas as if she was saying 'are you going to?'

"I'll be right back. This could be important." Dally said walking off and then following Curly. Then I saw Tim walking by again, but this time he is actually came up to Nicole.

"Hey baby, it's been awhile." He said. Nicole looked at Tim and gave him a disgusted look, and began to walk away. Tim then grabbed Nicole's arm and brought her close up to him. He started to touch her everywhere. Nicole was about to yell, but Tim thought fast, and covered her mouth with this hand.

I shook Soda, to wake him. He wouldn't wake up, so I started to shake him rougher. Then he shot up; I guess I surprised him.

"What's wrong, Ari?" He said still half asleep. I stood up and pointed towards Tim and Nicole. Soda did not hesitate; he got up, ran, and jumped on Tim. Nicole got her chance and ran towards me and Ashley.

"Get the fuck off my cousin!" Soda yelled. Soda jumped off of Tim and pushed him to the ground. Steve also joined in.

"So this is how you wanna play, huh?" Tim said with a devilish look on his face. Soda and Steve backed up and were ready to start the scrap fight. Tim then flipped out his blade and held if firmly. This is going to be one hell of a fight. I had my hand in my back pocket, ready to take out my blade, just in case Tim tried any funny stuff with Soda and Steve. Ashley was comforting Nicole, I would be just as scared if Tim was molesting me too. I stood my ground, and watched Soda and Steve glare at Tim. I would be behind them 100 percent, if they needed help. I looked at where Curly had lead Dally and hoped to God that Dally would return as soon as possible.

**_Please review! _**


	16. I Like It Like That

**_I worked real hard on this chapter. Hope you people like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don not own the outsiders. I do own Arianna! And my friend owns Nicole!_**

**I Like It Like That! Can You Give It Like That?**

**Arianna's POV**

As I saw Tim, Soda, and Steve engage in a scrap fight, I went to comfort Nicole. I walked to where she and Ashley were standing. Nicole was trembling and I can hear Ashley comforting her.

"It's okay Nick. Everything is going to be just fine." Ashley reassured Nicole.

"I wish Dally was here, he would kick Tim's ass for sure." Nicki said with an angry expression on her face.

"How you putting up, Nick?" I asked.

"I'm still a little shaking, but I'll be okay."

I could tell Nicole was still stunned from Tim's approach, and I could see that she really wants Dally to reappear real soon. I saw Tim really bringing it to Steve and Soda, and it seems Dally isn't going to appear anytime soon.

"I'm going to go look for Dal. I'll be right back." I said as I put away my blade.

"Let me go with you." Ponyboy said walking up to me.

"No Pony, you stay here. You and Johnny help out Soda and Steve if Tim goes way out on them, okay?" I said, hoping that Pony doesn't get hard headed like Dallas would.

"Alright, just be careful." Ponyboy said putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and ran around the scrap fight. Thankfully, Tim didn't see me run. I was worried if he saw me escape, that he would go after me. I ran as quick as my feet could take me; I searched all around me, making sure I wouldn't miss Dallas. I ran down the block where Curly took Dally and saw no one. I went a little further and found another fight happening around the corner. I found Dally in a rumble with half of the Tim Shepard and Co. gang. I got into the fight to help out Dal. He shooed me away, but I continued to fight. After me and Dal slugged all of the Tim's people good, they all ran off. I told Dallas that Tim was fighting Soda and Steve, but he didn't seem to care.

"Soda and Steve can handle that fight on their own." Dally said walking down the block. I ran in front of him.

"Do you even care that Tim was like molesting Nicki, and that's why Soda and Steve are fighting him!" I yelled. Dally's eyes widened when I said the words Tim, molesting, and Nicki in the same sentence.

"Jesus Christ woman, did you have to leave that part out!" Dally yelled and then started running towards the DX. I was right behind him. He ran really quick, I could barely catch up to him. Once we reached the DX, I saw joyful eyes from everyone when Dally jumped into the fight. I walked around the fight to stand next to Ashley and Nicole. I also noticed that now, Ponyboy and Johnny where also in the fight.

"What took you so long?" Nicole said grinning at me, "It started to get ugly when Tim slashed Steve's right cheek and blood spluttered all over the ground." I observed the cement on the floor and saw blood stains. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the blood.

"Sorry, but me and Dally were also in a fight with Curly and the other members of the Tim Shepard and Co. gang." I said panting a bit.

"Oh, so Curly was also in on this plan." Ashley said staring at Tim with a disgusted look. Nicole and I laughed, and then got serious again when Dally crashed to the ground. After Tim knew he couldn't take on five blades, he fled from the gas station.

"Yeah, you better run, you asshole!" Dally yelled. Dallas then ran up to Nicole.

**Nicole's POV**

I was so happy that Tim got what he deserved. I hugged Dally when he came up to me; I squeezed him tightly.

"Dally, I feel so unclean." I said in between giggles. I don't know why I was laughing. I should be trembling in fear from being practically being molested.

"Hey babe, I wanna bring you some place special. Would you come with me?" Dally pleaded. I gazed at his deep ice blue eyes, and got lost in them. I shook my head to get back into reality.

"Sure Dal" I said without thinking. Dally held my hand, and I said bye to everyone. By the next block we found his car, and we hopped in. It was around 7 or 8 o'clock in the evening, I was hoping that we wouldn't stay out long. Dally brought me to this abandoned house. We walked in, and once I stepped on the floor board, dust surrounded the air.

"You're not scared, are you?" Dally said cocking up an eye brow.

"Of course not!" I said ignorantly taking another step forward. Dally walked into a room and came out with a huge blanket. He laid the blanket on the floor. I looked puzzled at first, but then he started talking off his shirt and a light bulb lit in my head. He walked up to me. Our lips gently touched, but then it went to heavily making out. He started to take off my shirt, and something inside me didn't want to stop him. He pushed me gently down to the blanket on the floor. He started stripping off all his clothes. I was a little nervous; I might have to do the same. He looked at me when he was done taking off his clothes. I think he knew I wasn't going to take my clothes off myself. He started to passionately kiss me; it ended up becoming more vigorous. He was started to take off my clothes now, I didn't stop him in the act. I would say I was having the time of my life!

**Arianna's POV**

It was around 12 or 1 in the morning. Darry was pacing around the living room, Soda was sitting at the table holding his head, and Ponyboy was slouched on the armchair with a blank look his on face. I was sitting next to Two-Bit on the couch, we were watching TV. I knew Nicki was safe as long as she was with Dally…but them something hit me. She was with Dally! Dallas Winston! The guy who has a police record a mile along; and I wouldn't be surprised to find rape included.

"Two-Bit, you think Dally and Nicki are doing 'the deed'?" I whispered so no one but Two-Bit heard me. Two-Bit suddenly looked at me with his eyes widened.

"I don't know Ari, but if they are, we better find them before so Soda and Darry do." Two-Bit said getting up from the couch and grabbing his leather jacket. "Me and Ari are going to go look for Nicole, we'll be back later."

"Let me come with you." Soda said getting up from the chair. I turned to Two-Bit, hoping he would find a way to make Soda stay.

"Soda, you better stay, just in case Nicole turns up here. You know, Darry and Pony might knock out." Two-Bit said reassuring Soda that he would return with Nicole. Soda agreed. We ran off and hopped into Two-Bit's car. We drove all around town. We entered The Dingo, Buck's place, Jay's, and any other place Dally knew. We also came across this run down house, we weren't going to go in it, but we had heard some funny business while passing by it. Two-Bit parked the car, and we ran inside the house.

"Oh my fucking gawd!" Those words raced off my mouth. I didn't take a good look at them but the sudden reaction of seeing two people naked made me turn away. "Put on your clothes!" I yelled.

"Nicki, hurry up. Soda and Darry are gonna have a fit with you for coming home late." Two-Bit said.

"What time is it?" Nicole's voice sounded worried.

"Like 12 or 1 in the morning." I said still staring at the wall. I had to make them hurry so I turned around and helped Nicole rush into the car. Dally decided not to be there when Nicole spoke to Soda and Darry. What Nicole's cousin didn't know, can't hurt them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok baby." Dally said kissing Nicole one last time of the day. Nicki pulled back and hurried into the car. On the way there she was a little nervous, but me and Two-Bit would be there is things went hectic.

**_Please Review! _**


	17. Family Troubles

**_'Kay, here is Chapter 17!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders...but i own Arianna, and SodaNdallysgrl410 (my long lost sister...lol)owns Nicole _**

**Family Troubles**

**Arianna's POV**

We arrived to the Curtis's house. We all got out of the car and headed up the porch. Nicole was trembling what seemed to be in fear; I would be too, if my cousins were about to scold me for being out with a dangerous hood. Two-Bit was the first to enter the house, then it was me, and last was Nicole. Ponyboy was fast asleep on the couch, and Darry and Soda were talking in the kitchen. Once they heard the door open, they scurried out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked furiously. It looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"I was out." Nicole said coolly.

Two-Bit and I walked away from the intense conversation and sat on the couch next to Ponyboy. By this time Darry and Soda were yelling and woke up their younger brother.

"What's going on?" Pony said rubbing his eyes.

"We found Nicole." I said. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Were you with Dallas the whole time?" Soda asked.

It took Nicole awhile to answer. She didn't want to seem suspicious about what happened that night. "Yeah" was all she said.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Darry asked. It seemed that Nicole didn't want to make eye contact; she just stared at the floor.

"We went to a party…" Nicole's voice was shaky and was trembling more. I thought for sure she was going to get caught. "It shouldn't bother you! I'm old enough to be with a guy and come back as late as I want!"

I thought Darry was going to explode, and he sort of did. I guess he couldn't contain his anger in anymore, because he slapped Nicole across the face. I saw tears coming down Nicole's cheeks. Soda, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I just were in awe. I never thought that Darry would ever do that.

"I never want to see you and Dallas going out anymore. You are forbidden to see him." Darry said.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father!" Nicole yelled and ran into Soda and Pony's room and slammed the door. Darry scratched his head and walked into the kitchen slamming his fist against the cooler to take off some stress and steam.

I looked at Two-Bit and mouthed out 'Maybe we should go.' He nodded and we walked out of the house without saying good-bye to anyone.

**Nicole's POV**

I was lying down on Soda's bed. I rested my head on the pillow and shut my eyes. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't, the thought of not seeing Dally anymore was hurting more then when Darry slapped me. I heard someone _knock_ on the door.

"Who is it?" I said roughly.

"Nicole" It was Soda. "Can I come in?"

"I want to be alone." I said and buried my head into the pillow. Soda said nothing more. I heard him speak to Ponyboy.

"Let's sleep on the sofa tonight." Soda insisted.

"Why? I wanna sleep on my bed." I heard Ponyboy say.

"Nicki's in there. We got to let her cool off a bit." I heard foot steps walk away. I shut my eyes to forget about my problems. After awhile I heard someone _knocking_ on the window. It was Dally. I checked the clock it was 4:00 AM, I thought Dallas was crazy for coming at this time. The room wasn't high up either, there is only one floor in this house so it was easy to escape but I think about that now; I just opened the window to greet him.

"Hey babe" He said. His face expression changed from cool to concerned, when he saw my face swelled up from me crying. "What happened?"

"Darry and Soda "forbid me to see you." I said. I put air quotes when I said 'forbid'

"Wow that sucks. You're not going to listen to them are you?" Dally asked.

"Of course not, I'm going to run away. Can I live with you?" I must have been out of my mind or madly in love to run away with Dally. I went with madly in love, it made it more romantic.

"Sure but I don't know where to stay. I mean most of the time I stay here, in the Curtis house, or I knock out at Buck's place; or something like that."

"Can't we stay at _your _place?" I put more enthusiasm in the word '_your_'.

"I don't want us living with my ol' man. He might think I got you pregnant or something. And he might start bitching about the less space he has now that three would be staying at the house"

"Okay, well let's just get out of here." I said and was read y to jump out the window. Dally stuck out his hand and helped me down. We had no idea where to go, but there was one thing certain; I wasn't going to stay with my cousins.

**_Please Review!_**


	18. Losing Two Things

**_Chapter 18! Sorry it took awhile!_**

**_Disclaimer: The Outsiders do not belong to me tear lol_**

**Losing Two Things: My money and Arianna**

**Nicole's POV**

I was in a hyper mood. I was running away with my boyfriend who I believe I am madly in love with. Sounds like I'm eloping, maybe Dal and I should get married. That would be an awesome idea, but Darry would probably beat the living tar out of me. I smiled at the idea of eloping and daydreamed how my life would be with Dally in it. I could just imagine it:

_I'm in my kitchen making dinner for my favorite boys: Dallas, Matt, and Christopher. "Matt, tell you brother dinner is ready." _

_Matt yelled from the staircase: "Sure mom! Chris, get your butt down here. Mom wants you!" _

_Christopher: "Yes mommy?" _

"_Honey I'm home!" Dally yelled from the front door_. Err scratch that, I don't think Dally would say that. Ahem

"_Babe, where are you? Let's get the bed ready for tonight!" _There we go! Just then Dally stopped walking, and I got back to reality.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The Shepherds" Dally took a long drag out of his cigarette. "I think I owe Tim some money."

"Dally! You know how angry Tim gets when you delay his money from a gamble." I was beginning to get nervous. Tim means business when it comes down to money.

"Hey Dally; I've been waiting quite awhile. Where's the cash that I won in that poker game." Tim said with a devious smile.

"I couldn't get all out it." Dally said looking Tim straight in the eye. It seems Dal wasn't afraid of Tim's consequences.

Tim's smile vanished. "You know what Dally. I'm tired of you always holding out on me. I want that money." Tim was cracking his knuckles. I shivered every time I heard a crack; it's a very discomforting noise.

"I'll get it tomorrow, man." Dally said throwing his cigarette on the ground and smushing the end.

"Dally, do I sell fertilizer?" Tim asked getting closer to us.

"Uhh no"

"Then stop giving me all this crap." Suddenly, Tim jumped on Dally and began slugging him, and then, Curly, his younger brother started to beat Dally. But Dally doesn't take no shit from anyone. He threw Tim and Curly on the ground and began beating them up. I was about to jump in but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Angela Shepherd. She was about Ponyboy's age, but she was well developed for her age.

"This is for my brother!" She punched me really hard on the jaw. I felt my eyes start to water. I rubbed where she hit me and then punched her back. I was now in my own scrap fight.

**Arianna' POV**

I was walking back from the Deli store. Two-Bit wanted to buy a few beers so we can get tipsy and get a huge hangover. I can't believe I agreed to do that, but I was so bored. We walked passed the lot and found some noise coming from the other side of the block. Two-Bit and I decided to check out the fight. If it was decent enough, we would jump in. We ran over and I heard the clanging sound of Two-Bit running with the beers.

"Oh gawd, look who it is, Ari." Two-Bit said pointing towards the people fighting. I took a good look at who they were. My jaw dropped at the sight of Dally fighting Tim and his younger brother, Curly, and Angela, Tim and Curly's sister, fighting Nicki.

"It's us to the rescue, huh?" I said scratching my chin. Two-Bit nodded. He took out a beer bottle chugged it down and cracked the end of the bottle.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

"Nope, I got my blade." I said flipping out his red handled switch blade he had given me the summer before.

They were fighting in the middle of the streets now. They moved quickly. Two-Bit and I ran to the fight. I was helping Nicki with Angela and Two-Bit was helping Dally with Tim and Curly. The scrap fight was getting intense. I was bleeding from my head, elbows, and knuckles. But, boy, I was having so much fun. It had been awhile since the last tough fight. Angela Shepherd is one hell of a fighter, that's for sure. I felt her fist punch my stomach and blew all the air out of me. I fell backwards and collapsed on the floor. I tried to get up but felt someone hold my head. These hands were rough and hard. I did my best to see who it was but before I could my head bashed on the ground.

"Ahhh" I yelled as loud I could, but no one came to help me. After the third bashing I fell in a pit of darkness.

**Dally's POV**

I punched Curly in his balls and he fell straight to the ground. I chuckled and then he jumped on my back and started to pull my hair. I was thinking to myself, 'what a pussy'. He was on my back instead of facing me up front. No matter. I grabbed him and flipped him to the ground. Curly then stuck out his blade and forced it on my leg. I yelled in pain, but then I got it out. And before I got to slash Curly with his blade, he ran off. I fell to the ground holding were the pain hurt most. I saw Curly help Tim carry something, oh wait someone. Was that Angela? Wait Angela is still fighting Nicki…then who's that? Two-Bit is knocked out on the floor, but he looks okay. Oh god, that's Arianna! I tried to get up, but both my legs became numb.

"Angel, come on! Let's go!" Tim yelled. Angela then ran towards her brothers. Tim was now carrying Arianna.

"Get back here!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Arianna!"

Nicole was struggling herself. She seemed to have gotten well beaten by that little broad, Angela.

"That's what you get for messing around with my money, Dallas!" Tim yelled. "I'll give back your friend once I get my money." Then he ran off with his siblings and Arianna. I faced Nicki who was looking at me back. Then I turned to look at Two-Bit, but he was knocked out. When he wakes up, he was going to have a fit. I'm going to get that money soon, or Two-Bit will beat the living crap out of me.

**_Review please!_**


	19. Anesha or Amnesia?

**_Chapter 19_**

**Anesha or Amnesia?**

**Tim's POV**

We were a few blocks away from my house, and Curly was already being a pain in the ass. He usually waits until we get home. Arianna is pretty light weighted, so it wasn't a hard task getting her to our house. My folks are out of town; Thank God! They would be bitching about Arianna staying at our home. Once we entered our house I went straight to my room and laid Arianna down on my bed. Angela didn't like the idea of having another girl at the house. Angela figured once Arianna entered our home, that she would be ignored and me and Curly would be at Arianna's feet all day. But I assured her, that her brother and I aren't slaves to a pretty girl, and if we are, then luckily I crossed my fingers when I told her that.

"Should I get some ice?" Curly asked. He wasn't good when it came to nursing back to health but he was a good helper. I nodded my head and he went to the kitchen and returned quickly with a packet of ice. I placed the ice on Arianna's head. I stayed by Arianna's side until I got bored and decided to go out with the gang for awhile. Curly came along with me, and Angela stayed behind. I'm pretty sure Arianna won't wake up until morning, so I'll have my time of pleasure and skedaddle.

**Arianna's POV**

All I saw was black. Everywhere was black. I got scared until I realized my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes and covered my face with the back of my hand, trying to avoid the light shining on my face. I got up slowly; I had no idea where I am or who I was! I found a hand mirror on the floor and checked my features. Maybe looking at my face would remind me who I am. Nothing rang a bell. I left the room I was in and walked into another room. I found a girl sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Hello?" I said.

She seemed frightened, because once she heard my voice she fell on to the floor.

"When did you get up?" she asked. She didn't seem to like me. She looked at me as if I was a wild animal.

"Just now" I was confused. Did she know me? Am I supposed to know her? Is she a friend or a foe?

"All right well, Are you hungry or something? Why are you in my room?" She asked me with attitude. We didn't seem to get off on the right foot.

"Well, I'm hoping you can explain where I am OR who I am for that matter." I sat down on the edge of her bed. Her faced soften, maybe she felt sorry that I was so confused. I heard her say something under her breath, but I couldn't make out what she said.

"Okay, you have to wait until my brothers come back. They went out." She was talking as if I was in Pre-School. I nodded and stayed with her until her so called brothers came back home. It seemed like hours have passed since I woken up, and I couldn't go back to bed. When two boys entered her room they froze. They looked similar in a way. The youngest boy looked like the mini-me of the older boy.

"She woke up, huh?" The mini-me said sounding dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but she has" the girl said and then mouthed out the word 'anesha'. I was confused, what the hell is anesha?

I saw the oldest boy's face lit up. He had this devious smile on his face, as if he had a plan of some sort. He whispered something into Mini-Me's ear. I titled my head slightly to one side. I was lost completely now.

"Hey Ari, How are you feeling?" The oldest boy asked.

"Who's Ari?" I asked. I turned around; maybe he was talking to someone else. Apparently not, he was talking to me.

"You are"

"I am?" I had the most puzzlingly look on my face. He nodded.

"Your name is Arianna. My name is Tim. The kid over there is my brother Curly, and that girl right over there, she's my sister, Angela."

I still had a blank look on my face.

"You're part of my gang, the Tim Shepherd and Co. gang." He was made a quick glance at Curly and Angela. "And you're my girlfriend." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why does she get to be you girl—" Curly whispered into Tim's ear, but Tim shoved his elbow into Curly's ribs.

"I'm still a little lost. I don't remember anything. Can you help me out?"

"Sure"

That's when Tim leaned in closer to me and kissed me.

**Dally's POV**

Nicki and I brought Two-Bit to his house and went to the Curtis's place. We explained what happened to Ponyboy and Johnny; Soda and Darry were sleeping so they still don't know. I was afraid to wake up Soda, 'cause I know he would beat the living shit out of me right then and there. Ponyboy and Johnny's jaw dropped when I told them. Ponyboy was shaking his head and Johnny had a blank look on his face.

"Oh boy Dally, how are you going to tell Soda and Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked. He seemed worried about Ari too.

"Yeah Dal, you'll be a goner if Soda AND Two-bit find out what happened." Johnny said.

"I know, I know." They weren't really helping me out; they were making the matters worse.

"All of us will help you, Dally" Nicole said reassuring me. I'm glad she was on my side.

Johnny and Pony nodded. "Tomorrow morning we'll work on a plan."

**_Please Review!_**


	20. Your Memory Is A Terrible Thing To Waste

_Chapter 20! Let's see what happens with Arianna this time! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly Outsiders do not belong to me...lol

* * *

_

**Your Memory Is A Terrible Thing To Waste**

**Arianna's POV**

After Tim kissed me, I backed away and shook my head. Nothing came back to me. He sighed and then brought me to his room. He said I could sleep in his room with him. I froze when he said the words 'sleep together'. I stuttered and suggested he slept somewhere else, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping with someone I don't remember. He didn't make a fuss about it, but he sighed a lot hoping I would change my mind. But my mind was set on sleeping alone for the night. The next morning I woke up around noon. Tim's bed wasn't very comfortable, it was rather hard and bulky, but I managed to get through the night. Once I got out of bed I searched for everyone, but nobody seemed to be in there room. So I scurried on outside Tim's room and found the three siblings in the living room.

"Morning" Tim said from the couch. He was reading the news paper and was slouched on the couch. He was dressed in his normal out fit; all greased up and ready for a good fight. Curly and Angela were sitting on the floor eating cereal and watching TV. Curly was dressed almost the same as Tim, but he needs more grease in his hair; he'll probably touch up on that later. Angela, oh boy, she was not ready to go out, and if she was I was shocked. She was wearing a red bra and hot pink boy shorts.

"Hey, where's the shower?" I asked looking disgusted as Curly slurped up his milk in the cereal; drips of milk fell down his chin.

"Angela, show her the bathroom, and while you're at it give Arianna some of your clothes. Her clothes look dirty she needs a new outfit." I was appalled on what Tim said. Was that an insult? But it was true; my clothes were a bit dirty.

"Alright, follow me" Angela got up from the floor and walked to her room. She quickly picked out an outfit for me to wear. My eyes widened at the clothes she suspected me to wear. A red belly shirt that showed my whole stomach, it looked more like a sports bra then a shirt and super tight Capri's. She then led me to the bathroom; I took about a 20 minute shower. After I put the clothes that were more suited on a Barbie doll on, I checked myself in the mirror. I scrunched up my hair with some gel to make it nice, hard, and curly. Once I brushed my teeth and looked almost too perfect I got out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, Tim and Curly's jaw dropped and I saw a twinkle in there eyes.

"Wow, you look so…" Tim began but never ended.

I had this awkward feeling when Tim complimented me. It felt disgusting, but I ignored that feeling 'cause he said he was my _boyfriend. _Angela was also dressed and ready to go out, in a more suitable outfit then the last time I saw her. She was wearing tight ripped jeans and a blue belly top.

"What my stupid brother is trying to say is that you look awesome. Now that that is over with, we are going to introduce you to our gang members." Curly was easier to deal with then Tim, that's for sure.

Once we left their house every person on the streets had their eyes on us. I was guessing 'cause Angela and I both look like sluts, but maybe there was another reason. Once we reached a location that seemed familiar to me I got a huge headache.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Nothing" I shook my head hoping the headache would go away. It did.

"Well this is one of our usual hangouts; the lot." Curly said. My headache came back but left after I shook my head again.

We met up with the gang; they seemed decent enough. They shook my hand and smiled sweetly at me every time I looked at one of them. On the outside they look tough and probably in the inside they were too, but they were doing there hardest to be nice for a change. After everyone greeted me I felt excluded on there conversations. Sometimes I felt someone either: touch, pinch, or slap my ass, which I hated. I held onto Tim, so maybe they would know not to touch me, it sort of worked, even though I didn't feel like being around Tim either he was so a lot of help. After a few hours of discussing plans and special events, I got tired of just eavesdropping and listening to who had the toughest fight. I whispered into Tim's ear, I asked if I could go back to his house. He nodded and continued talking to his gang members.

As I walked down the streets it got quieter and quieter every step I took. I heard something rustling in the bushes. I turned to see who was there, but all I saw were the leaves flowing with the wind. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, until I felt someone's hand over my mouth. I tried yelling for help, nothing came out. I bit my predator's hand and it let go and shook it's bitten hand, and that's when I yelled louder. Still no one heard me. Now my predator wrapped it's arms around me and lifted me to it's shoulders. From the features I saw in this person, it had to be a boy. When we arrived to where ever this guy was taking me, I got to analyze the place. It looked like a quaint looking house. Once he opened the door he roughly dropped me on a couch.

"Arianna, are you okay kid?" The boy had blond almost white colored hair. He looked just as a rough hood as Tim did. The boy's tone of voice sounded like he was going to cry or something but his face still looked tough, and he did have a smile on his face. "Jesus Christ, I thought I was going to get the slugging of a life time if I didn't find you."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I saw the boy's smile fade away. And I heard him mutter something that sounded also like 'anesha'. I was getting frustrated, what the hell does 'anesha' mean! I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to know what that word meant.

"What does anesha mean?"

"What?"

"Anesha, you know the word you just said."

"You mean amnesia?"

I froze, that made plenty of sense. Amnesia explains why I don't remember shit. I felt my face get red for the stupid question I asked.

"Ok, Arianna, do you remember me? Dally?" He was speaking slowly like how Angela did before.

I tried hard to remember but nothing came back to me. I shook my head. Then I heard someone step into the living room.

"Hey Dal" the boy said. "Hey Ari!" he went up to me and kissed me on the lips. (A/N: You know who that is, right Nicki lol)

I pushed him away even though that kiss was way more pleasurable then the one with Tim.

"Who the fuck gives you the right to kiss me?" I yelled. I saw the boy, Dally, scratch his head and had an 'I'm dead' look on his face. Ignored him and looked back at the boy who kissed me.

He had a smirk on his face. "Well I'm your boyfriend, I think that gives me a right." I think, he thinks I'm like playing a game or something.

"You're not my boyfriend, Tim is." What I said almost made Dally and the other boy's eyes pop out.

"What!" The boy-krisser said aloud.

"Uh Soda, I have something to tell you." Dally said having another 'I'm gonna die look' on his face. The boy, I'm guessing his name is Soda, looked like he was about to beat the living tar out of Dally, by the look he gave him.

* * *

**_Uh-Oh! Arianna doesn't remember Dally or Soda! Wonder what's gonna happen next...Please Review!_**


	21. Memory Hotline Please Hold

**_Chapter 21 is finally here! Let's see how things are going with Arianna..._**

**_Disclaimer: The Outsiders are not mine, shoot..._**

* * *

**Memory Hotline…Please Hold**

**Tim's POV**

When Arianna left, the gang started talking about how lucky I was to have tricked her into believing she was my girlfriend.

"How far are you taking this, man?" Cam, one of the gang members asked me.

"As far as I can take it" I said with a cocky smile.

"So does that mean you're gonna lay her?" Cam asked.

"Of course" I said crossing my arms.

"I bet you won't" Harris, another member yelled.

"I'm gonna get laid! You'll see!" I yelled back.

"I dare you to lay her tomorrow." Harris said.

"Why wait until tomorrow? I dare you to lay her now!" Cam said. Harris and Cam gave each other low high fives and stared at me.

"Fine" I said. I left the lot in a hurry and practically ran home, leaving Curly and Angela behind. Once I arrived home, I checked whole house, but Arianna wasn't home. I doubled check to make sure, but she wasn't here. So I ran all around town thinking of where she can be. Then I got hit with an idea, she's probably with Dally and the other greasers. Then I ran as fast as I could to the Curtis's house.

**Arianna's POV**

I was freaked out on what was going on. I was more confused then ever. This kid is now telling me he's my boyfriend, but that's impossible, because Tim told me he was my boyfriend; unless one of them is lying to me.

After a few minutes of Dally and Soda fighting, another guy came in the house.

"Hey Ari" The boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Very funny" He said slapping me playfully on the back.

I got freaked out and tugged on Dally's shirt.

"Dally, who's he?" I asked

The boy who just walked in, wrinkled his forehead and his eyes looked a little watery, but he looked far from crying.

"What's she talking about, Dal?" The boy asked.

"Two-Bit…She, um…" Dally began but it seemed like he didn't want to continue.

"Arianna has amnesia" Soda said aloud. "From what Dally told me, him, you, Arianna, and Nicki were fighting the Shepherds. Arianna got bashed on the head, and now she doesn't remember anything." Soda looked teary too.

The boy, who I'm guessing was called Two-Bit sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"What the fuck! How could this have happened! I should've watched over her, but I was to busy getting knocked up." Two-Bit was now angry and upset at the same time.

"It's not your fault man, you were badly hurt. You couldn't do anything to help her." Dally said trying to calm Two-Bit down.

I was starting to tremble. I looked at Two-Bit who was staring at me back.

"Arianna, it's me, your cousin." Two-Bit said grabbing onto my shoulders. I had no clue who he was. I started to cry. If what he was telling me was true, that he was my cousin made me feel even worse. I saw a few tears roll down his cheeks but he wiped them off quickly.

"I - - I'm sorry…I don- - don't remember you." I said. It was hard talking while I was crying; I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

Soda started tearing too. He slammed his fist on the kitchen table and then walked out of the living room. Suddenly, Tim came barging into the house.

"Thank god Ari, I found you. When I didn't see you at home I thought you got kidnapped. And apparently you did." Tim said glaring at Dally.

"Hey man, she doesn't belong to you!" Dally yelled.

"She's my girl, man. Back off!" Tim yelled.

"Why the fuck did you play with her mind! Or a better question, why the fuck did you hit her!" Two-Bit said. His tears dried up and his eyes looked like they had flames in them. He got up from the couch and ran towards Tim. Two-Bit grabbed Tim by his shirt collar and hung him high.

"Let the fuck go of me!" Tim yelled struggling to get free.

Then Soda came running into the living room.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Soda yelled. Two-Bit then dropped Tim. Suddenly, Tim punched Two-Bit on the face. Soda and Dally then held Tim by his arms, holding him back. Two-Bit was about to make a strike.

"STOP!" I yelled. "I had about enough of this! I might not remember a lot of things anymore, but I know my old self wouldn't want you guys fighting!" I yelled. Tears flooded down my cheeks again. I tried to wipe the away, but more just came down. Dally and Soda let go of Tim.

"Aww babe, it's okay." Tim said walking towards me; trying to give me a hug. I backed away.

"I don't even know if you are my boyfriend…" I said staring at the floor. "Soda said he was my boyfriend too, and I know I wasn't cheating on anyone."

"He's a fucking lair, Arianna!" Tim exclaimed.

"Don't believe him Ari." Soda interrupted. "He just wants to get laid, is all. We had something special though." Soda was walking closer to me.

I couldn't take this moment. I ran out of the house and to my luck it started to rain hard.

"Arianna come back!" Tim yelled.

"Ari, wait!" Two-Bit yelled.

I ran as fast as I could down the block. I had no idea where I was going, but it seemed like I was heading towards the park. Once I stopped behind a tree I started crying more and tried my hardest to remember anything from my past. I tried hard to remember Two-Bit most of all, since he was 'my cousin'.

"Arianna?" Tim and Two-it both yelled. They were on the other side of the tree.

"This is your entire fault! If you didn't come barging into the house I could've helped her to remember me!" Two-Bit yelled

"If you just left me and Arianna alone she would've been at my house!" Tim yelled back.

"If you didn't hit her in the head, we wouldn't be in this fucking problem!" Two-Bit yelled louder. Then I heard someone take a punch at skin. I peeked out if the tree. Two-bit was on the floor, rubbing the side of his cheek that Tim punched. And Tim was standing and was about to take another swing at Two-Bit.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled. Tim continued to punch Two-Bit.

"Arianna you have to remember me!" Two-Bit yelled. "Remember the good times we use to have!" Two-Bit said while blocking Tim's attacks.

"I'm trying, but I can't!" I said crying, but thanks to the rain nobody could tell.

"Please, remember!" Two-Bit said, and then Tim hit Two-Bit in the stomach which blew all his air out. My head started hurting, and then I got a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Keith" I yelled. I was running towards a boy._

"_Hey Ari, It's been awhile hasn't it?" The boy was actually Two-Bit. _

"_Yeah, it has. I missed you! You're like my favorite cousin, ya know that!" I said hugging him. _

_-End flashback-_

"Keith!" I yelled.

Tim and Two-Bit both froze. I remembered Keith! My cousin, my favorite cousin! I started running to him. He had his arms wide open and had the biggest grin on face. I ran quicker and quicker. It seemed like slow motion when I ran to him. When I finally made it to him I gave him a tight squeezing hug. I started to cry even more.

"Keith, I remember, I remember!" I said not letting go.

"Yeah, it's me." He said kissing me on the top of my head. I heard him mumble "Thank the lord."

When I let go of Keith I noticed Tim had left.

"So Tim really isn't my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Oh, well I have to return his sisters clothing. I hope Angela doesn't mind." I said giggling and wiping my tears at the same time.

"Let's go back to my house." Keith said, "We'll visit everyone else tomorrow."

"Keith, I don't remember anybody else but you." I said.

"Don't worry, don't worry" Keith hugged me again and let out a few tears.

* * *

**_Aww what a touching moment! It reminds me of the movie "A Little Princess" hehehe. Props to that movie!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	22. In The Good 'Ol Days

**Chapter 21**

**In The Good 'Ol Days**

**Two-Bit's POV **

The next morning I woke up in my living room. My little sister went to her friend's house like she does everyday, my mom was working, and Arianna was eating at the dinner table. She was wearing her normal belly shirts and tight jeans; not that tramp suit Angela gave her.

"G'Morning Ari" I said as I got up from the couch.

"Hey Keith, sleep well?" Arianna asked as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah I guess, how about you? Did my little sister bother you?" I took a handful of cereal in my palm and ate it.

"She was so sweet, what are you talking about being a bother?" Arianna chuckled.

I grinned and then looked at Arianna, "Are you ready to meet the rest of the gang?" I took another handful of cereal and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not sure if you're ready." Arianna said as she waved her spoon up and down.

I was wearing a white t-shirt that had a chocolate stain and my red plaid boxers. I knew what she meant, so I went into the bathroom and took a shower, and I got dressed. This time I wore my jeans and my blue Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Much better!" Arianna said as she turned off the TV.

As we walked out the door we met up with Curly Shepherd, who looked like he was taking a stroll down the block.

"Hey Ari, that's Angela's brother. Why don't you give back his sister's clothes?" I said as I unlocked my door.

"Alright" She said and then went close up to the gate. "Hey Curly?"

Curly froze in his tracks and turned slowly towards Arianna.

"It was Tim's idea!" He shouted.

Arianna had a confused look on her face and then turned to look at me.

"She wants to give back Angela's clothes back, Curly." I said from the door way.

"Oh a-alright" Curly looked a bit nervous and jumpy. I wonder why? Anyway, Arianna went to bring Angela's clothes, and she handed it to Curly. Curly smiled and then left in a hurry, he practically ran.

**Arianna's POV**

We reached a house. And inside were these two boys.

"Hey Ponyboy, hey Johnnycakes" Keith said as we entered the living room.

"Hey" Ponyboy and Johnny in unison.

"Who are they? I asked.

"That's Ponyboy, he is really nice, but he can space out sometimes." Keith said punching the boy, Ponyboy, playfully on the arm.

"Gee, thanks Two-Bit. Now I know what you think of me." Ponyboy said sarcastically.

"And that quiet boy over there is Johnny." Keith went up to Johnny and gave him a nuggie

"Do you remember us, Ari?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Umm" I thought really hard but nothing came back to me. "Nope"

Keith sighed and patted my back, "Don't worry, it'll come back sometime."

"Let's go see Soda and Steve." Keith said and walked out the door. I followed him, and Ponyboy and Johnny came along with us.

"So who's this Soda and Steve?" I asked.

"Soda is your REAL boyfriend, and Steve's your friend." Keith said.

"Oh" was all I said. I wanted to see how Soda looked like again. So once we reached the block of a gas station called the _DX_, Keith started to walk faster.

"Hey Sodapop" Keith said slapping, the boy on his back. "Hey Steve" he waved towards the garage.

"And what do we have here?" Soda said looking at me.

"Hey" I said standing about 2 feet away from him.

"You could come closer" He said with a smile. I walked closer to him. "Can I kiss you or will you push me away again?" Soda asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him with a puzzling stare. Then he brought his face towards mine, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I felt my self turn red, so I walked over to Keith, who was talking to another boy.

"Hey Ari" The boy said.

"Ari, this is Steve" Keith said taking a sip out of a beer can that he took out of his jacket.

"Hi' I said and shook his hand.

"Have you guys seen Nicole or Dally?" Keith asked. There were more people to meet? Oh god…

"Not today" Soda said walking towards us.

"Yeah we haven't seen Nicki in awhile, but I've seen Dally walking around here." Steve said shining up a car's hood.

"Keith, let's go looking for Nicki and Dally…whoever they are." I said trying to be nice.

"I don't know, Ari. It's gonna be hard." Keith said.

"Puh-lease! I'm bored anyway" I pleaded.

"Fine, but if it gets too late we're going to forget about them."

"Alright!"

Keith took me almost all over town in his car to find these two people missing. I was wondering why they even ran away.

"Keith?"

"Yeah"

"Why did they run away?"

"Well Nicki ran away 'cause her cousins didn't want her to see Dally anymore."

"Who's her cousin's?"

"Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy"

"They're a couple, I'm guessing."

"Yep"

After a few hours of searching we parked near a bridge. We watched the sun go down, it was so beautiful. A few minutes after the sun went down we saw a couple hand-in-hand walking by the car.

"That's them!" Keith exclaimed. "Dally, Nicki, wait!" He yelled.

"Oh hey Two-Bit" The boy said.

"I'm guessing your nick name is Two-Bit…" I said before getting out of the car.

"Yeah, long story" Keith then raced out of the car to catch up with the couple.

"Where are you guys going?" Keith asked.

"We don't know yet, we're just walking." The girl said. "Oh my god, Ari! How are you feeling? I heard what had happened to you."

"I'm fine, I still can't remember a lot of things though." I said. "Why did you guys wanna run away? They miss you back there."

"Yeah right, all they want is me to come home so they can scold me some more." The girl said, I think they said her name was Nicki.

"You're gonna eventually miss them." I said. "They're family"

She sighed and looked at the boy, who I think was called Dally. "You think we should go back?"

"Well we were eventually going home anyway, weren't we?" Dally said. Nicki smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll drive you back." Keith offered. In an hour or so we returned back to Ponyboy's house. It was around 8 PM. We were out looking for them the whole time, so the time flew by fast. Once we entered the house an older guy, Soda, and Ponyboy were in the living room.

"Hey guys" Nicki said nervously.

"Nicki! Oh my god, I thought you were gone for good!" Ponyboy said as he gave Nicki a hug.

"Yeah same here!" Soda said taking his turn in hugging Nicki.

"I missed you, why did you go?" The older boy said.

"Oh Ari, that guy, that's Darry, Soda and Pony's older brother." Keith whispered.

"Oh Pony and Soda are brothers?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I thought I said you can't see Dally anymore." Darry said.

"That's no fair! I still want to see Dally! I'm in love with him." Nicole exclaimed.

Soda, Ponyboy, and Darry all cracked up when Nicole said she was in love with Dally. Two-Bit chuckled a little bit too, but it was just Nicole, Dally, and I who were serious.

"What's so funny, huh?" I yelled. "Haven't you guys ever been in love, or thought you were? It's a great feeling!"

"How would you know?" Keith asked me.

"Because I'm Soda's girlfriend, and the first time I met him, at the DX, was like the first time I laid eyes on him, and I felt like I was already in love." I said.

"You remember that?" Soda asked as he widened his eyes.

"Yeah…I do…I DO!" I said and jumped around the room. Soda hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank god you remember me!" Soda exclaimed. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Don't think so" I said.

"Remember that rumble you got into with me? That's where you lost your memory." Keith said.

"How did this rumble start?" I asked.

"Dally owed Tim money." Nicki said.

"What! I lost my memory, because YOU owed him money!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I jumped on Dally and put him in a head lock. He twisted me over, and I fell on the ground and slammed my head.

"Calm down!" Dally said with a grin.

"Are you alright, Ari?" My cousin asked helping me up.

"I just hit my head Two-Bit, no biggie." I said.

"Wait, you said Two-Bit!" Soda exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's his nickname, isn't it?" I asked. I was confused.

"How do you remember that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Uhh you told me before…" I said.

"You remember? Okay wait; do you remember the day we found Nicki and Dally in that house?" Two-Bit asked.

"When they butt naked, yeah?" I said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You remember!" Two-Bit jumped up and down and hugged me.

"I can't believe it!" Soda said happily.

"Yeah, you two were naked?" Darry asked crossing his arms.

Dally and Nicki grinned innocently.

"It's all in the past; the good thing is that Arianna got her memory back!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Long story, Ari, a long, tiring, story……"

* * *

**_Finally Arianna got her memory back! The story's not over yet, keep an eye out for the few chapters left! Oh, and Please Review!_**


	23. Surprise!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, i own Arianna, and SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Nicole. And i DO NOT OWN THE SONG "BE BE YOUR LOVE" RACHEAL YAMAGATA DOES._**

* * *

**Surprise!**

**Nicole's POV**

After everyone was done rejoicing about Arianna getting her memory back, the spot light went back to me.

"Nicole, for running away, you're still going to be punished." Darry said. "Instead of being forbidden to see Dally forever you just won't see him in three weeks."

"No, c'mon Dar, that's not fair! How about a week?" I said trying to haggle with my cousin.

"No" Then he went back into the kitchen. Dally decided it would be a good idea if he left, but all I wanted was for him to stay.

"I'll see you in three weeks" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"No Dal, don't go, please!" I said beginning to sob; I locked my arms around his neck.

"Nicole, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay." Dally said releasing from my grip.

"No Dally, I love you!" I said holding on to his arm. Darry and Sodapop began to laugh once again when I said that.

"You don't know what love is, especially if you have Dallas as a boyfriend. No offence Dal" Darry said yelling from the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever" Dally mumbled.

"I am in love! Why don't you believe me?" I yelled to Darry.

"I have to go" Dally said holding my hand firmly and then he let go. I watched as he walked away, it was like slow motion. When the door slammed, I couldn't control my emotions.

"I hate you!" I yelled to Darry. I might not have meant it but I was really feeling it right now.

"If you guys were in love, why didn't he say 'I love you' back?" Sodapop asked, sounding like a wiseass.

"Because you guys were going to deny it anyway" I said in between sobs. I then ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I sat on the window sill looking through the window.

_If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

I sat up and looked at the door, I could hear Darry talking. Why won't he let me be in love with Dallas? Dally is really a nice guy…

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything _

Everything...

And what's with Sodapop? Why does he deny my love for Dally too? I always thought he was on my side with this whole relationship thing. I mean aren't Soda and Dally friends….I thought all they wanted was to make me happy, but all they did is make me miserable.

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you _

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

When I was about to walk back into the living room I heard a knock on the window. I turned around and it was Dallas. I opened the window and looked at him with a surprised grin.

"Nicole, I love you" Dally said leaning in towards me, than I leaned in too. We began to kiss, then in about 5 seconds he stopped.

**Arianna's POV**

I was more confused the ever. What are they talking about me having amnesia? But they all seem happy, so that makes me happy too. Two-Bit was by my side the whole time, and Soda was on my other side holding my hand. I wasn't going anywhere, but they are acting like I'm going to disappear if they don't watch me.

"C'mon Ari, it's getting late. Let's go home" Two-Bit said getting up from the couch.

"Alright" I said releasing from Soda's grip. "Bye everyone"

"Bye Ari" Soda said giving me a quick kiss good-bye. Darry and Ponyboy both said good-bye, then me and Two-Bit were out the door.

Once we reached Two-Bit's house, I crashed onto the couch. His mom was still working, and his sister was at a sleep over. I was sleepy so I shut my eye until the phone began to ring.

"Can you get the phone" Two-Bit yelled from the bathroom.

I reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Arianna darling, it's been more then a few weeks. If you refuse to come back home I'll just have to go to Tulsa and pick you up then." The voice said.

"Mom!"


	24. GoodBye Is Never Forever

**Good-Bye is Never Forever**

**Arianna's POV**

"No mom, don't come over here. I'm having such a great time in Tulsa." I said.

"You met a boy over there haven't you?" My mother said. She always seemed to know what was going on with me.

"Mom….I'll be there. I'm not sure when." I said giving a sigh.

"School starts in two weeks; you must be back here tomorrow."

"What!" I screeched. Tomorrow? I can't!"

"It's final young lady" Then she hung up. What the hell! I don't want to go home! I can't, I won't! I'm sounding like a little kid, oh gawd….

"Who was that?" Two-Bit asked.

"No one, they hung up before I said 'hello'" I bluffed

"Oh ok"

The next three days I had just pretended that my mother never called. I was having a good time with the gang. Like yesterday I was on a sea-saw with Nicole. _Yeah so what, we're like 17, but we are little kids in the inside. _Then I fell off when I was going up. Nicki and I started cracking up, and so did Soda, Two-Bit and Dally. Nicole started hanging out with Dally again, I guess Darry forgot about the punishment; and it's only been three days since the argument.

Today Two-Bit, Nicole, Soda, Dally, and I were walking around the park. Soda and I were hand-in-hand, while Dally was giving Nicole a piggy back ride. And what made me, my cousin, and my boyfriend crack up was when Dally would slap Nicki on the ass while giving her a piggy back ride.

"Giddy up!" Nicki yelled. Then Dally slapped her ass again.

"I'm suppose to slap your ass for you to go faster." Nicole laughed.

"Well I like it this way better" Dally said. Nicole jumped off of Dally, than they began to make out.

"Get a room!" Soda yelled. We all started to laugh.

When we were on your way back to Soda's house, I spotted my worst nightmare.

"Ari, isn't that your…." Two-Bit said slowly, he sounded as if he was in a scary movie and he just saw the murder.

"Oh…my…gawd!" I slapped my forehead and ran towards the person I feared to come arcoss.

"Arianna! There you are!" The person said.

"What are you doing here mother!" I said. My mom was wearing a white long skirt, a beige sweater, and a white hat. She looked like a Soc to me.

"I told you if you didn't come back home I would pick you up."

"Ari, who's this?" Soda said walking up to me.

"Hey Aunt Martha, long time no see" Two-Bit said. Dally and Nicole also came towards us too.

"Yes it has been Keith. How's you mom?" My mother asked.

"She's fine"

"This is your mom?" Soda asked.

"Yes, who are you?" My mother asked sounding a bit bitchy.

"My name is Sodapop Curtis" Soda said. He stuck out his hand for a hand shake but my mother ignored it.

"Sodaopop? Arianna is this the boy who's been keeping you from coming home?" My mother was acting like the spawn of satan. She was embarrassing me!

"Mom, I decided to stay here and no one persuaded me to stay."

"Your mom told you to go back home?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, she called before" I said.

"Oh"

"Come on then, let's go" My mother said, she grabbed on to my arm and tugged it. I pulled away and stood beside Two-Bit.

"I don't want to go" I said.

"You start school in just a few days, and might I say the best school of all of Chicago." My mother said folding her arms.

"You live in Chicago?" Nicole asked; I nodded.

"I'm not going!" I yelled this time.

"Ari, come 'ere" Two-Bit said. He pulled me aside. "You should go back home, I mean you have to go to school. And you only planned to come here for a few weeks, not forever."

"But what about Soda?" I asked

"I'll keep an eye on him, and you can call every day."

"Alright, I'll miss you Two-Bit" I said giving my cousin a hug.

"Let's go Arianna; I'll wait for you in the cab." My mother said before she walked off.

"Bye cuz" Two-Bit said. Then once I let go, tears started flowing down my cheeks. I wiped them off, but my eyes turned red.

"Two- - Two-Bit….tell Soda I - - I said bye" I said.

"Won't you tell…" Two-Bit said, but I cut him off. I turned around and ran towards the cab. Not turning back to see anyone. I heard them call my name but I continued for the car. Once I was in the car I started to cry even more. I hate saying good-bye, that's why I didn't turn to Soda, Nicki, or Dally. Maybe I'll see them again one day….

_**The End :3**_

* * *

**_Well that's the end of New Kid On The Block. But I'm planning on making a sequal, so keep an eye out for that! Hope you enjoyed this fic! And remember to review_**! 


End file.
